


An Inconvenient Attachment

by juliettepink, rgamer9



Series: Gamer AU [3]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Bliss, Forced Feminization, Jealousy, Knife Play, M/M, Morning Sex, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Play, Pining, Porn With Plot, Priest Kink, Public Sex, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Unrequited Love, alpha tybalt with alpha mercutio with beta benvolio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 42,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliettepink/pseuds/juliettepink, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rgamer9/pseuds/rgamer9
Summary: Mercutio and Tybalt indulge Benvolio.The characters we write are explicitly the characters from Toho's Romeo et Juliette (black cast).
Relationships: Benvolio Montague/Tybalt, Mercutio/Benvolio Montague, Mercutio/Benvolio Montague/Tybalt, Mercutio/Tybalt (Romeo and Juliet)
Series: Gamer AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831138
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> set in our gamer au. this is an abo spinoff we have been writing of that, everything's the same but tybalt and mercutio work out as a couple and also there is abo smile

Mercutio had been absolutely smothered by Tybalt since they woke up that morning, his rut obviously finally showing the fuck up. Mercutio had had his two weeks ago, more than a little pissed that his and his boyfriend's fell out of sync. Sure, two alphas weren't meant to spend their ruts together or whatever the hell, but Mercutio _liked_ the fighting that came with it. The way they'd just beat each other up and wrestle for hours until Tybalt finally just pinned him down and fucked him harder than he ever would outside of rut. Ugh, Mercutio loved it so much he was so mad it wasn't happening right now. In the middle of making out with Tybalt, sitting in the other alpha's lap and grinding down on him lazily, Mercutio had a brilliant idea on how to make this rut at least a _little_ interesting. "Hey, you know what would be funny," he pulled back long enough to say. "If you came onto Benvolio." Mercutio was already snickering just at saying it. The beta was so fucking fruity and boring, it would be funny to watch Tybalt (an alpha who was aggressive and in his first day of rut) come onto him. Surely entertaining enough to make him forget for a while he wasn't being wrestled to the floor.

Tybalt was more than displeased when Mercutio had the gall to pull away from their making out, growling at him and squeezing his ass tighter. He didn't care so much whether he or Mercutio were in sync or out of sync when it came to their ruts, because both were so fun to him. But he had treated Mercutio every single second of his rut two weeks ago, and now that his was started, Tybalt wasn't really happy about not being in complete control and having his say over every single thing that happened. Still, the suggestion _did_ appeal to him a little bit. He'd never ever tell his boyfriend this, because of how possessive they were over each other (almost to a toxic extent), but he always thought that Benvolio was a little cute. Even when he used to be insanely annoyed by him months ago, he was still kind of cute. He held himself so... daintily, he guessed would be a good word for it, that Tybalt always thought of him more as an omega than a beta. "Okay," was all Tybalt said to the suggestion, not just because Benvolio was good looking enough, but also because he felt like he was going to punch a hole in the wall if he didn't fuck something in the next two seconds. He pushed Mercutio off his lap and marched directly through the living room to Benvolio's room. Not bothering to knock, Tybalt just opened the door to see him at his desk with his laptop. "Benvolio."

Mercutio scrambled up off his ass to follow Tybalt over to Benvolio's room, hardly annoyed at being pushed to the floor by his boyfriend when he was going to get to see this. He laughed halfway across the living room at the way Tybalt just threw open the door to Benvolio's room, no knocking or anything. It made him run faster to peek around Tybalt to see his friend's reaction to the sudden interruption to his stupid schoolwork. 

Benvolio jumped when his door opened, his whole body tensing up when he smelled some very strong alpha scent flooding his room... his suspicion that it was Tybalt was confirmed as the alpha said his name. "Tybalt," he said dumbly, turning around in his desk chair slowly, eyes wide and confused. "What... what are you doing in here?" Was Mercutio standing behind him? Why were both of them bursting into his room like this? Especially when at least one of them smelled so strongly. "Did you need something?"

"Yeah." Tybalt walked into his room and went straight up to him, feeling that unbearable heat well up inside of him again just from being next to another person, even if it was a beta. He was dating Mercutio, obviously he didn't care about supposed roles in a relationship, as long as he was the one in charge. "You know... I've been thinking about you a lot recently, seeing you around the apartment..." Not necessarily a lie, but it was way, way exaggerated. "And, my rut's started, and I just... I need you so badly." Tybalt wasn't really used to requesting things, and he definitely wasn't used to needing his brain at all while he was in rut, but the awkwardness that lay within his words didn't matter to him at all. He ran his hand down Benvolio's chest slowly, before clenching his fist in the fabric of his shirt and yanking him to his feet. Just being next to something warm made him want to rub into it, but he forced himself to keep minimal use of his brain for a tiny bit longer. His scent was pouring out of him in heavy waves, and he was sure that it would linger in Benvolio's room even if he left right now.

Benvolio tensed up further when Tybalt just walked up to him... and then completely relaxed in shock when Tybalt said he wanted to have sex with him. It was... well, it was way too close to what Benvolio's favourite thing to fantasize about lately had been. He hadn't had a boyfriend in a while, and Tybalt was just so _perfectly_ his type, not to mention he had to see him nearly everyday since they lived together. Benvolio had came more than enough times into his own hand thinking about Tybalt forcing him into a skirt and then onto his knees, calling him a good girl and telling him how well his little omega cunt would take his alpha knot. It was absolutely shameful, since Tybalt was dating his _friend_ , his roommate. Mercutio and Tybalt were so possessive with each other, he never dreamed of this even being a possibility. But now, well... Tybalt had him pulled to his feet by the fabric of his shirt, pulled a little too close to him for this to all be some sort of joke. "Isn't... what's...." Benvolio felt like his brain was melting, his face heating up with a blush when he was this close to something impossible that he'd been dreaming about. "What about Mercutio?"

Mercutio was still watching from the doorway, hand over his mouth stifling his laughter when Benvolio seemed to just fucking malfunction over Tybalt's actions. Surely the little faggot was confused, probably even scared. He could smell Tybalt's scent was strong, even with his stupid beta nose, so surely that was fucking scaring him as well. God, Mercutio couldn't wait for him to take off in a minute.

Tybalt let go of his shirt, intentionally setting out on wrapping an arm around Benvolio's waist, but he got distracted with running his hands down his sides to grab his hips hard. Benvolio had such a cute little body; he was so tight and built perfect for breeding if it weren't for the fact that he was a beta. He shamelessly pressed Benvolio closer to him so that he could rub his clothed cock against his thigh, feeling his self restraint grow even thinner just from thinking about the idea of breeding Benvolio. "I don't fucking care," Tybalt said, even though he knew very well Mercutio was right there. He honestly didn't care right then about anything besides seeing his knot buried in someone, though Benvolio was preferable in the moment. He liked how flustered he got, even without Tybalt's scent being able to leak into his brain and put him out of commission. He leaned down, mouth near Benvolio's ear as he shifted his attention to grabbing his ass. Tybalt thought about if the back of Benvolio's pants had been slick-soaked when he touched him, and it made his hips buck forward again, moaning. He had forgotten what he had gotten so close to Benvolio to say in the first place.

Benvolio whimpered when Tybalt moaned in his ear and pressed his cock against him again, knees feeling weak. He knew he wasn't really an omega, no matter how many times he fantasized about it, but he really felt like one right now. "Tybalt," he whispered, caught between just accepting this and getting something he wanted so badly and doing what a good friend would and not fucking Mercutio's boyfriend while he was in rut. "I've been thinking about you too," Benvolio admitted shamefully, body shivering at his own giving in. Mercutio wasn't a very good friend to him sometimes... this would just be a little payback or something. 

"You what?" Mercutio wasn't laughing anymore, his face scrunched up in annoyed disbelief instead. He walked the whole way into Benvolio's room then, pissed his funny joke hadn't gone the way it was supposed to... and that Benvolio had been thinking about sex with his Tybalt. "What do you mean you've been thinking about fucking him? And now you think your boring sex is enough for _my_ alpha in rut? What the fuck Benvolio, you're so shitty and weird," he ranted, grabbing Tybalt's shoulder and trying to tug him off the beta. "Fucking- come on, Tybalt." No way they were sticking around after this discovery.

Benvolio was like putty in Tybalt's hands. There was no fighting, there was nothing mean or difficult, Benvolio was just standing here, basically presenting himself for Tybalt to use as he pleased. It was indescribably exciting. As much as Tybalt loved, _adored_ , Mercutio, nothing ever came easy with them, and all Tybalt wanted with his rut-muddled brain was something easy. He didn't budge in the slightest when Mercutio was there, tugging on him, and instead he pulled Benvolio over to his bed. Mercutio had given him permission to do this, he'd been the one who suggested it. Maybe if Mercutio had expressed that it would be only a joke, Tybalt could peel himself off of Benvolio, but he didn't, so he wouldn't. "You'd be such a good omega for me," Tybalt growled thoughtlessly, grabbing at every part of Benvolio that he could before shoving him back onto the bed. "You look like you need to be knotted so fucking bad."

Benvolio whined high in his throat at Tybalt's comments, the words going directly to his cock. How was it that Tybalt knew some of the exact things he fantasized about hearing? It was hard to focus on Mercutio being so pissed at his boyfriend when Tybalt was right here towering over him and telling him he looked like he needed knotted oh my god Benvolio was going to die. Surely this wasn't real. "I wanna be a good omega for you," he repeated eagerly, readily telling Tybalt saying things like that was way more than okay. His dick was so hard and hardly anything had happened. If he was a real omega he'd be so, so wet for Tybalt right now.... "I'll be a good girl for you, I wanna be so good for you, alpha," he whined.

Mercutio felt like was going to fucking explode. What the hell was going on? Was he fucking invisible or something? "Hey knothead, I'm fucking talking to you!" he growled at Tybalt, shoving himself in front of him when he pushed Benvolio down, before Tybalt could crawl onto the bed with him. "You're really gonna fuck him?! This was supposed to be a joke, I didn't think he'd say yes- I'm fucking right here for you to knot, you asshole! Let's fucking go back to my room!"

The good girl comment hardly rang as weird to Tybalt. Maybe if he wasn't in rut, he would've thought about it for a second, but it still wouldn't have been _weird_. Rather, it just added to how cute he thought Benvolio was, and Tybalt found himself weirdly attracted to that feminine side of him right then. He was ready to crawl between Benvolio's legs when Mercutio had shoved his way into the situation, but Tybalt still couldn't process how angry he actually was. "Fuck yeah, I'm really gonna fuck him," Tybalt said, grabbing Mercutio's waist just as easily as he had grabbed Benvolio's. "He's being so good and ready for me, I'm gonna fuck him and knot him." He leaned in to kiss him, holding Mercutio close to his body as he tried to somehow bring himself down to earth enough to talk to him like a good boyfriend would. "Please. I want it so bad. Love you so much, Mercutio, I'll knot you later, promise."

With Tybalt's hands back where they belonged (on him), Mercutio calmed down a tiny bit, kissing his boyfriend eagerly, making sure to shove his tongue as far down Tybalt's throat as he could. He still growled a little in annoyance when Tybalt _still_ wanted to fuck Benvolio, but... ugh, whatever. Tybalt still loved him and would come back to him, Mercutio didn't have to worry about that. Besides, he could use this as leverage to get fucked even harder for a long while. "I'm staying here while you fuck him," Mercutio insisted, leaning in to kiss Tybalt aggressively again. "And you _only_ can kiss me, got it?"

Tybalt kissed him back with just as much force, unable to hold back from rubbing into Mercutio as well. Any kind of friction he could get was better than nothing, but it wasn't nearly what he needed. "Mkay." He pushed past Mercutio to see Benvolio still laid out on his back, immediately yanking Benvolio's pants off before he was settling on his knees between the beta's legs. Tybalt undid his pants enough to pull out his cock so that he could roll his hips forward and rub their cocks together, holding the backs of Benvolio's knees and letting his head hang forward. He just wanted to shove into Benvolio already, but Tybalt had to remind himself that he wasn't actually an omega. "Be a good girl, get your lube," he demanded of Benvolio, making due with just jerking himself off in the meanwhile.

Mercutio was annoyed again when he was shoved aside, but he just huffed and rolled his eyes, sitting down on the edge of Benvolio's bed to watch his boyfriend fuck his roommate. Ugh. Tybalt's stupid horny rut scent was making him horny as well, be he honestly wasn't excited about getting hard over this, Tybalt calling Benvolio a good girl- _what_ was this faggot into with that?

Benvolio's eyes were wide as Tybalt didn't waste time on getting his pants off and rubbing their cocks together, moaning at just seeing how big Tybalt really was when he was hard, looking at his knot and thinking about it growing and catching inside of him when Tybalt came-- This was even better than some things Benvolio imagined, as Tybalt told to him to be a _good girl_ and get his lube. He scrambled to do so, crawling across the bed to his nightstand where he kept it and pulling it out of the drawer as quickly as he could before crawling back and handing it to Tybalt, looking up at him with a pleading look as he did.

He appreciated the needy look as much as he could in the moment, pressing Benvolio by the chest back down to lay on the bed. Tybalt wanted to kiss him, more out of habit of liking kisses than actually being interested in Benvolio's mouth, so as he opened the bottle and poured way, way too much lube into one hand, he leaned over to kiss Mercutio messily. With his knee, he pushed Benvolio's legs further apart so he could smear the lube everywhere, over his hole and his thighs and definitely dripping onto the bed beneath him. He couldn't get his earlier thoughts about breeding Benvolio out of his head; he just pictured him laying there with his knot buried in him and his cum filling him up, covered in slick and almost crying. Tybalt had no doubt in his mind that he could make Benvolio cry. After he was done kissing Mercutio, he pushed his two fingers into Benvolio to do as minimal preparing as possible. "You're so wet for me," he groaned as he started rolling his hips into him again. "Making such a mess with all your slick."

Mercutio accepted the kiss readily, smug on the inside that Tybalt had listened to his instructions even when he was in rut. He had a really good boyfriend, or whatever. Once Tybalt pulled away and Mercutio could see the amount of lube the other alpha had poured all over Benvolio, and hearing his comment about slick just made him roll his eyes. The omega roleplay was so cringey when he wasn't being involved. 

Benvolio watched Tybalt kiss Mercutio as enough lube for it to be slick was poured over him. God, he wished it was his slick so bad, he wished he could get that wet for Tybalt without lube. He wanted the strong alpha to breed him so badly, he whined just thinking about it. When Tybalt stopped kissing his boyfriend and shoved two fingers into him, not very gently, Benvolio cried out eagerly. "I told you I'd be a good girl, alpha," Benvolio stuttered, whining around the words as Tybalt pressed his cock against him again. He couldn't wait to have Tybalt inside him, god, he wasn't sure he'd ever had an alpha this big before.... "Want your knot so bad, alpha, please, I'm so wet for you."

"God, you're fucking pathetic," Mercutio groaned at Benvolio (who made no move to respond), rolling his eyes again and leaning a little more forward to watch Tybalt finger fuck him. If he was here he might as well fucking at least watch the show.

"Such a good girl," Tybalt was so content to praise. He didn't know if he could ever get away with doing something like this again, when he wasn't in rut, but he'd love to do this sometime when he could commit to memory the way that Benvolio acted. If he was asked any other time besides right now, Tybalt would definitely stick to the claim that Mercutio was all he needed, but this was such a nice change in pace. It was also nice to know how jealous he was making Mercutio, even if he was just acting pissed on the outside. Impatient in the first place and very used to the pace that he and Mercutio took, Tybalt was already pulling his fingers out of him so that he could very promptly pour more lube over his cock and unceremoniously shove it into him. How hot and tight he was made Tybalt quite literally double over, pressing his face into his neck and instinctively breathing in. There was no scent that met him, but it made no difference to Tybalt. He bit at the side of his neck pointlessly, basically just gnawing on him as he started fucking him hard and fast.

Benvolio maybe understood why Mercutio was so loud now, because when Tybalt shoved into him so quickly he was pretty sure he screamed. He wasn't a real omega or as much of a painslut as Mercutio was, so not all of the screaming was in pleasure, even with this much lube involved. ...It quickly melted into all pleasure though, Tybalt fucking him so hard and fast and biting at his neck like Benvolio _was_ a real omega. Benvolio didn't even have scent glands, but he felt just as sensitive at his throat as he imagined those with them felt like. "Alpha, please," he cried, honestly very near real tears already. "Do I feel good for you? Am I a good little omega? Will you breed me if I'm good, please?" Benvolio just kept babbling, begging for praise and Tybalt's cum and just anything he could think of. Tybalt was fucking his brains out of him.

Mercutio wished he was fucking recording this to go back and make fun of Benvolio's begging later. It was one thing when he begged Tybalt, because he made Tybalt work for it; Benvolio was just being a stupid little fairy. He reached out and ran a hand through Tybalt's hair, grabbing a fistful and tugging on it none too gently before letting go and undoing the zipper and button on his pants. He could get off to this, he fucking guessed.

Tybalt shoved Benvolio's shirt up, grabbing at his sides and his chest and his thighs. He loved the feeling of skin against his, and knowing that Benvolio was as sensitive as he was made his usual eagerness to please shine through, at least a little bit, even as his question about breeding just made his desperation grow. "You're so good, such a good omega," he moaned against his skin. "I'm gonna fucking breed you, gonna knot you and fill you up with my cum 'cause you're being such a good omega for me..." Tybalt vaguely heard the sound of a zipper and he picked his head up to look over at Mercutio, grinning breathlessly when he saw him starting to jerk off. "Wish this was you, Mercutio? Don't you wanna be begging to be bred by me?"

All the grabbing Tybalt was doing made Benvolio only whimper and whine louder, especially when he grabbed at his chest. Things just kept checking little fantasy boxes for him, or at least nearly checking them. Before he could beg Tybalt further or tell him how much he was looking forward to being so full of his cum, the alpha was addressing Mercutio. Benvolio couldn't help but whine at the attention not being on him, maybe a little too far into this headspace of pretending to be a real omega.

"Of fucking course I wish that was me," Mercutio growled, hand moving leisurely over his cock. Knotting his fist over this was gonna be so fucking disappointing for him. "I don't wanna be fucking begging you for it, though. I'm not some fucking stupid little omega-wannabe like this fucking faggot is. I know I'm a better fuck than he is, anyway."

Tybalt laughed a little, breathing in deep to appreciate Mercutio’s scent as it grew stronger. Smelling his boyfriend’s scent only served to make him fuck Benvolio with more excitement. “Aw, but he’s my type,” he said, partially true, but mainly just to see where that took him. “I like begging omegas.” Tybalt looked back down to Benvolio, directing his touch to his wet legs again and messily spreading that wetness to the backs of his thighs. If he wasn’t in rut and only halfway present, he could’ve taken the omega play way, way further. Maybe he’d actually have to press Mercutio to do this again, because he and Benvolio really seemed to have a few things in common.

Benvolio whined eagerly when Tybalt said he was his type, that he liked begging _omegas._ "I can beg you so nicely, alpha, I promise, I'm a good little omega," he said eagerly, whimpering and shivering as Tybalt spread the lube around his thighs. If only it was his real slick, getting all over them both and his bed.... He would get so wet for a strong alpha like Tybalt just coming in and fucking him like this. 

Mercutio growled again when Tybalt said Benvolio was his type. He knew this was part of their dynamic or whatever, to piss each other off via jealousy like this, but it didn't mean it got to him any less. _"I'm_ your fucking type," he moved forward enough to grab Tybalt by the chin and force him into a messy kiss, shoving his tongue in his mouth immediately. Benvolio and Tybalt both wouldn't be getting this fucking twisted; it was Mercutio's fault this was even fucking happening in the first place.

Tybalt was about to say absolute eager nonsense in response to Benvolio when he was being yanked up. He kissed him back, but he wasn't pleased about the tongue in his mouth at all, so he pulled away from the kiss and scoffed. "Close second, maybe." His grin showed he was obviously just teasing, but he had a feeling Mercutio still wouldn't like it that much. Tybalt could feel his knot swelling up more as he was growing closer to finally cumming, so he didn't have much more focus that he could divide between the two of them. "Benvolio," he groaned, shuddering at the feeling of his bigger knot pushing into him. "You like being a good girl for me? A good little omega begging for me?"

Mercutio was annoyed when Tybalt didn't pay much more attention to him or let him kiss him longer, but he could smell in his boyfriend's scent that he was going to cum soon enough, which meant his knot was probably starting to swell. Fucking hell he wished he was Benvolio right now. Thinking about it just made him stroke himself faster. 

"I like it so much, alpha, I love begging for your knot," Benvolio cried, whining even more now that he could feel Tybalt's knot growing as he kept fucking him. Tybalt was in rut, so he'd cum so much too... Benvolio would be absolutely leaking with it, and just the thought made his cock twitch. He could tell he was going to cum untouched, just like a real omega in heat would. "Please, please knot me, I promise my little omega cunt will feel so tight around you. Please, I want you to breed me so badly, please fill me up with your cum."

Benvolio's words alone could have made him cum on any normal day; it was like he knew exactly what to say just to get Tybalt unbearably turned on. Tybalt buried his face into his neck again out of habit, absentmindedly wishing that Mercutio's scent was what lay there rather than a whole bunch of nothing. He growled and moaned loudly into the crook of his neck as he shoved his knot into Benvolio for the final time and he came, digging his nails into Benvolio's thighs and teething at his throat again.

When Tybalt's knot at its full size was shoved into him, Benvolio might have screamed again. He felt so wonderfully full, especially as he felt Tybalt's cum start to fill him up as well. The biting at his throat, the grip on his thighs- Benvolio couldn't help it when he came, whimpering and writhing on Tybalt's knot. "Alpha, alpha thank you," he whined as he came over his own stomach, wishing he could be gushing more slick onto Tybalt as well. Mercutio moaning and very obviously knotting his own hand pulled Benvolio a little out of his headspace, making him realize really what had just happened, and how it was certainly never going to happen again. Why did that make him feel disappointed? Instead of thinking harder about it, he let himself sink further into his headspace and whined again instead.

Tybalt just kept grinding into Benvolio as he came, and even as he started to calm down enough to be able to think completely straight for the first time in the past hour, he just kept running his hands over Benvolio's body. He didn't regret what had happened, but he knew that he'd be in for it with Mercutio, so he just stayed buried in both Benvolio's ass and his neck to enjoy the brief calm before the storm. Tybalt enjoyed the whimpering and grinding against him. Even with his cloudy brain momentarily cleared, he still thought it was attractive and endearing that Benvolio was so needy. It wasn't until his knot had basically entirely unswelled that he even picked himself up off of Benvolio, and with an exhausted sigh he pulled out of him, watching his cum join the mess of lube on the bed beneath him.

Benvolio shivered as Tybalt pulled out of him, completely helpless to the moan that left his mouth when he felt the alpha's cum leaking out just like he knew it would. He had just came, but he almost wished he could go again immediately. "Alpha..." he murmured, squeezing his eyes shut tight and trying to get back to some normal person headspace. This was going to have consequences, and he needed to deal with them... but right now he just felt so good and helpless.

Mercutio, very shortly after Tybalt pulled out of Benvolio, wrapped himself around his boyfriend, running his hands over his chest possessively. "Now that that's done," he rolled his eyes, looking down at Benvolio who was fucking dripping with lube and his boyfriend's cum. "Come back to my room and knot me?" he nosed at Tybalt's neck, wanting his alpha's full attention back fucking finally.

Tybalt was about to touch Benvolio's chest out of pure curiosity, because he was arching upwards in such an alluring and tempting way. How feminine and dainty Benvolio was was genuinely interesting to watch. Mercutio quickly snatched his attention away from Benvolio, though, practically climbing onto Tybalt. He didn't mind, just holding the backs of his thighs and leaning back on his knees so that Mercutio could properly be all in his face. "Mkay." Mercutio's nose in his neck made him shudder again, and he stood up, easily holding Mercutio up as he looked down at Benvolio. He felt like he needed to say something, but there wasn't much else to say right then, so he just carried Mercutio back to their room, happily pressing his face into his throat and breathing in his scent.

Mercutio smiled smugly the whole way back to his bedroom, combing his fingers through Tybalt's hair as his boyfriend pressed into his throat. Once they'd gotten to the room and Tybalt had them both back on his bed, Mercutio let himself get mouthy about what had just gone on. "Did you like fucking Benvolio better than you like fucking me, huh?" he scoffed, still letting Tybalt nose at his neck. "Did you like his begging better? Was it better because he was more pathetic than I am?"

He made a noise that showed how confused he was, because he was under the impression that they were just going to fuck. Tybalt settled Mercutio on his lap, leaning back on his elbows to stare up at him. He guessed he should've expected that. "No, you know that I like fucking you more than anything. I love you," Tybalt said, tilting his head some. "I liked how pathetic he was. It was just a nice change of pace."

Mercutio could have given it up if Tybalt had left it at 'I love you.' Except he didn't leave it there, and Mercutio wouldn't have actually let it go anyway. "If you liked it so much why don't you just go fuck him for your heat, huh?" he snarked, pouting like a child and purposely being difficult. He was glad Tybalt had just got off so his head was clear for this at least. "I don't wanna lay there and be as pathetic as he was, so just go knot him for the week instead."

Tybalt stroked his thighs in an attempt to calm him some, resisting his urge to sigh in annoyance. That would just get Mercutio more worked up. "Babe, come on." He squeezed his waist with one hand, staring up at him and raising his brows. "I don't wanna go knot him for the week. You're the only one that I want." As annoying as it was, when he saw the pout Mercutio had, it just made him feel more in love with him. He loved Mercutio so much, and he started grinning a little bit without really thinking about it.

Ugh, why did Tybalt have to be so damn cute and sappy? It was so fucking corny but it made Mercutio's heart skip a beat regardless. "...You're the only one I want, too," he broke his pout after a minute, unable to keep it up when Tybalt was grinning all sweet at him. He cupped Tybalt's face in his hands, leaning forward to kiss him as gently as he could physically bring himself to when they both smelled like sex and one of them like rut. "No more fucking my roommate okay? You're mine."

"Gladly." He folded his hands at the small of Mercutio's back to keep him close as they kissed, pressing their chests together. "I'm all yours, all the time." Tybalt, while he appreciated the semi-soft moment, couldn't stop himself from grabbing Mercutio's ass and pressing him down against his cock. "I still wanna knot you so bad," Tybalt mumbled against his lips. "Right now."


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercutio and Tybalt treat one of Benvolio's biggest fantasies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw we can reclaim faggot so don't worry about that while reading ;3

Mercutio couldn't fucking believe he was here right now, standing in one of Benvolio's college classrooms, pacing around the front of the room in a fucking  _ school uniform _ while his fucking boyfriend sat at the teacher's desk dressed up his his little costume as well. Yes he had agreed to it, yes he was gonna get off on it, but he just could not fucking believe it. "I hate this fucking stupid uniform," Mercutio grumbled, scent definitely giving off his irritation. How long was Benvolio going to make them wait, Jesus christ. He moved over to sit on the teacher's desk, scowling at Tybalt. "This is your fucking fault," he huffed, crossing his arms and not offering any further explanation on that one.

Tybalt was admittedly a little nervous about it, just out of the fear of getting used to something he'd never done before. Trying it out in front of his boyfriend was what really got to him, because Mercutio was judgmental and Benvolio wasn't. He smiled when Mercutio came to complain at him, and he tugged him closer by his knees, until he was sitting directly in front of him on the desk. "You can leave if you don't like it." Tybalt reached up to give Mercutio's tie a little tug. "I think you look cute in the uniform, though."

Mercutio grabbed Tybalt's hand away from his tie and scowled down at him, not letting go of his hand before speaking. "Don't touch it! You'll mess it up and then the stupid faggot will probably throw a hissy fit and make us start over and wait ten million fucking hours before he shows up again." Ugh, he should have smoked closer to time for this, but he was so busy biting at Tybalt's throat and marking him up for hours so he wouldn't forget who he really belonged to before coming here. Damn him for loving his boyfriend, he fucking guessed. Mercutio huffed, deflating a little bit at thinking about how much he really did love Tybalt. "I love you," he muttered leaning down to rest their foreheads together gently, very different from his attitude seconds ago.

"He's probably just nervous or something." He snorted, letting Mercutio push his hand off but just lacing their fingers together then. Tybalt kissed him once their foreheads were rested together, slowly running his hand up and down Mercutio's thigh. "I love you, too," he was happy to say in return, kissing him again and again until he heard footsteps headed down the empty hallway. Assuming it was Benvolio, Tybalt finally then let go of Mercutio and he leaned back in his chair, crossing one leg over the other. "You better go sit down, I guess."

"I fucking guess," Mercutio grumbled, annoyed now that he had been pulled away from kissing his boyfriend. He rolled his eyes and hopped off the desk, going to sit in one of the desks in front of the teacher's. This better be fun.

Benvolio hadn't meant to take so long to get to the classroom, but... well, doing this with Tybalt and Mercutio was different than doing it with his exes or near strangers. He'd known Mercutio for so long, and sure he'd seen him get fucked (by his  _ boyfriend _ no less) not too long ago but this time he'd be acting alongside him. God, it was so weird if he thought about it too long, so he didn't. Benvolio had been dreaming about enacting his favourite fantasy with Tybalt for so long; he wanted this so badly, ever since they planned it he'd been jerking off at least once a night just thinking about it. He wondered if Tybalt brought the things Benvolio had given him earlier... he hoped he did, it made his knees weak to think about. 

"Sorry I'm late, sir," Benvolio smiled softly as he opened the classroom door, only looking to Tybalt. "I got held up doing something; it won't happen again." He closed the door behind him quietly and gently, taking a few more steps into the room before he made a surprised face, as if he just noticed Mercutio. "Um, sir, what's he doing here?" he asked, stuttering a little. Benvolio  _ loved  _ roleplaying like this.

Tybalt thought it was going to be pretty hard to get into character. Outside of the omega play that he and Mercutio did, he really didn't do stuff like this. Besides, what he and Mercutio did was just something that sort of came out whenever it happened, but this was just so... premeditated. Mercutio's bitterness and lack of compliance right then served to make him feel more tense. However, Benvolio came in, voice all soft and already so deeply into it, that it wasn't too much of a struggle to do what was expected of him. Being called 'sir' definitely helped with it, too. "I figured he could take a couple of notes from you, Benvolio," he said, looking away from Benvolio only to look down at his sleeves while he unbuttoned them and rolled them up to his elbows. "Being my star pupil, you're always behaving so well for me."

Being praised like that made Benvolio blush and look away from Tybalt as well. A good catholic boy wouldn't blush over his teacher's compliments. "Oh, um, of course, sir," he agreed easily, taking the rest of the steps forward to put his actual college books down gently on the desk next to Mercutio's. He sat down just as carefully in the seat, staying on the edge of it to make himself feel more dainty. It just made him wonder again silently if Tybalt brought the skirt... he really had to calm down and stay in the moment, he reminded himself. 

"I don't wanna fucking take notes from this fairy," Mercutio groaned, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms, glaring at Tybalt. It was hardly acting, in a way. He had his own agenda to try and keep  _ his  _ boyfriend's attention on  _ him  _ during this as much as he could. "If this is a fucking punishment or whatever, it's fucking stupid."

Tybalt tried to not laugh at Mercutio's bitter comment, though his bitten back grin showed in his eyes when he met Mercutio's gaze. " _ That _ is why you're in here, Mercutio. Your absolute lack of respect for authority is just unacceptable." Thinking about Mercutio actually respecting authority made him want to snicker again. "Benvolio, come here, I have something for you. Why don't we show him what a good boy acts like, hmm?" He reached into the desk drawer to pull out the skirt he had been provided with earlier in the day, something grey and very short.

Benvolio stood when Tybalt asked him too, blushing a bit again at the 'good boy' comment. When he got close enough to the desk to see behind it, he could see Tybalt pulling something out of his desk drawer.... The sight of the skirt made Benvolio's cock twitch to life in his pants. "Sir!" he stuttered frantically, sure his face was even more red now, but not for the reasons the roleplay would lead one to believe. "What are you doing with that? I'm not... I'm not a girl, I don't...." he trailed off, acting like he was at a loss for words. Tybalt really did bring the skirt; he was gonna force him into it and fuck him like that. God, Benvolio felt like he was in heaven or something.

Tybalt pushed his chair back some so that he could encourage Benvolio to stand between him and the desk. "Well, if you really want to prove how good you are, you'll wear it." He took Benvolio's tie and gave it a tug, pulling him a little closer to his face and lowering his voice. "You wanna be good for sir, don't you?" When he let go of the tie, Tybalt busied himself by hooking his index fingers in the belt loops of Benvolio's dress pants. "Then put on the fucking skirt."

Benvolio shivered as Tybalt pulled him by his tie, swallowing hard when he taunted him with being good. He always wanted to be good... especially for sir. But wearing a skirt was just so embarrassing, especially in front of Mercutio. How was this going to show his classmate how to behave? Before Benvolio could open his mouth to say anything else, Mercutio was slamming the front two legs of his chair back on the ground.

"You're gonna put him in a skirt?" Mercutio gaped, not surprised but... surprised. He knew about Benvolio's thing for that, thanks to his stupid apology just opening the floodgates for absolutely everything apparently, but he had no fucking clue Tybalt had been given one to bring for  _ tonight _ . He was gonna watch his friend get forced into a skirt and fucked... this was kinda funny. Too bad he had to act all in character for it the whole time instead of just giving biting remarks. "How the fuck is seeing this sissy bitch in a skirt gonna affect  _ me _ ? You're kind of a shitty teacher."

"It's to show you that, by being good and obeying me, it'll end up in your favor." Tybalt hardly even glanced at Mercutio, even though he was, as always, so tempting with his scent. He was more focused on Benvolio, who was standing in front of him and not complying with what he demanded. Yanking him a little closer by his pants, Tybalt narrowed his eyes and sat up straighter in his chair. "Though it's starting to look like there's just two misbehaving students in my class, and my time is being wasted here."

Benvolio tensed up when Tybalt started to get pissed, scrambling to find his words so he could give in before he really got mad. He didn't want to be bad... he wanted to stay good. He didn't want to be like Mercutio. "I'll wear it, sir, I'll wear the skirt," he squeaked, holding his hands up a tiny bit in defeat. "I'm just... I'm not a girl, sir, I don't... my uniform doesn't include a skirt for a reason."

"You act enough like a fucking girl," Mercutio mumbled, rolling his eyes at Benvolio's stupid comments. "Why can't this just be like every other porn and you fuck me for being bad, huh?" he snapped at Tybalt (who wasn't even  _ looking  _ at him), leaning his chair back once more. He guessed he would fucking wait for this skirt shit to be taken care of before he started trying to shove his way in between them.

Tybalt pushed the skirt into Benvolio's hands and relaxed back into his seat, clearly pleased by Benvolio's compliance. "Sure, you're not a girl, but if I decide I want you to be one, you'd be good for me and do as I ask, wouldn't you?" Tybalt asked, touching Benvolio's cheek. Mercutio was right; Benvolio did act like a girl, and he honestly looked very feminine, too, with his soft cheeks and his little pouty mouth, and the redness in his face did no favors to his masculinity, either. "I got this skirt just for you, after all. I wanna see how cute you look in it."

Benvolio whined high in his throat, as quietly as he could, at Tybalt's comments. It took a lot for him not to just lean into Tybalt's hand on his cheek as well, wanting to give himself over completely already. Doing that was just shameful, though... he wasn't a slut like Mercutio obviously was. Benvolio had to try and keep it together, at least for now. "I'll be good for you, yes, sir," he agreed softly, setting the skirt on the desk behind him so he could undo his own uniform pants. Once he'd undone them, he hesitated very obviously in pushing them down, remembering a lot more clearly right now what underwear he'd chosen to put on that morning before classes.

Tybalt watched him, smiling a little bit in satisfaction of being listened to. He wasn't going to lie, he was equally into boys in skirts as Benvolio was, even if Benvolio was the one that wanted to be wearing the skirt. When Benvolio just stood there with his pants undone, Tybalt's little smirk was gone and he sighed in obvious annoyance. "If you're going to be  _ bad _ , then I'll just put you in it myself." He yanked Benvolio's pants down, only to see that he was wearing panties, and that he was pretty excited just from doing this. "You aren't a girl?" Tybalt's finger ran across the lacy hem of his panties. "What's this, then? Is this what you were so shy about?"

Benvolio tried to grab at Tybalt's hands before he could pull down his pants, but he was absolutely no match for the alpha's strength and his pants were yanked down to show his panties to both people in the room. He shivered at Tybalt's light touch to them, knowing that if he was an omega he'd be already leaking slick right now. "It's not what it looks like, sir, I promise," he was fairly quick to excuse himself, voice quiet and stuttering. "I'm not a girl, really."

"It's not? Then why're you wearing them?" Tybalt asked, but he gave Benvolio no time to answer, instead reaching for the skirt behind him on the desk as he continued on, "You should know better than to try and hide something from me. That's not what good  _ girls  _ do." He didn't touch Benvolio any more, even though he very much wanted to, instead just lowering the skirt down so that Benvolio could step into it. "If you aren't in this skirt in the next five seconds, I have something a lot more girly in store for you."

Benvolio couldn't help his frown at the good girl comment, feeling it go directly to his cock. He wasn't a girl.... "Sir, does this... do I really have to do this?" he pleaded, his eyebrows drawing together. "I'm not a girl, really, this isn't- I'm not-" He covered his panties from Tybalt's view as best he could with his hands, even more shy about them now. "I'm a boy, sir, I don't wear skirts...."

Tybalt was counting to five in his head, and as soon as he hit five, he grabbed one of Benvolio's calves to raise his leg, forcing him to step into the skirt. "You're really disappointing me. I thought you liked being good for me, I thought you wanted to set an example of what a good student is like," he reprimanded, annoyance clear in his voice. Once he had made Benvolio step into the skirt, he raised it up and fastened it around his waist, his button up shirt messily tucked into it. "This will be turning into more of a punishment than a reward for you, Benvolio." Reaching into that same drawer from before, he pulled out a tube of lipstick that he had been given, and he squished Benvolio's cheeks with one hand. "Don't move," he said once he had pulled Benvolio's face dangerously close to his. "Or it'll get all over your face, too." He popped off the cap of it and furrowed his brows in concentration as he carefully drew the lipstick over his lips.

"Sir-!" Benvolio exclaimed as the skirt was fastened onto him forcibly, although he didn't do much to fight it. He tried to tell himself it was just shock, but.... Well, it didn't matter much anymore to him when Tybalt was holding his face firmly with one hand and painting lipstick onto him with the other. He held completely still, eyes searching Tybalt's face for a few seconds before just squeezing them closed tightly. This was so much, his slick would be running down his leg right now.

"Aww, not such a good boy after all, huh?" Mercutio taunted to the back of Benvolio's head, slamming his chair legs back down onto the floor and promptly standing up. He'd seen Tybalt pull out the lipstick, and he desperately wanted to commit the look of Benvolio in lipstick and a school girl skirt to his memory  _ just  _ so he could tell everyone he ever met about it. It was so fucking funny, it was annoying and somehow unsurprising this was what Benvolio got off on.

Tybalt felt Benvolio's eyes on him but he didn't look up at him, focused on making sure the lipstick looked alright enough. He could only imagine that it would be messed up soon, anyways, though. He released Benvolio's face and set the lipstick down on the desk. "Now, tell me. Are you going to be a good girl or not? If you don't plan on behaving, then I might as well just be giving all of my attention to Mercutio," Tybalt said, glancing over Benvolio's shoulder to look at Mercutio, who was now standing and watching them closely.

Benvolio's eyes followed Tybalt's, turning his head briefly to see Mercutio standing there with a grin (which got even wider when he caught sight of Benvolio's face for a moment). "I'll be a good girl, I promise," Benvolio nodded eagerly, really not wanting the attention off him now. He was so hard in his panties under the skirt... he wished he was wet, too. "I can behave, sir, I'm a good girl."

This was his chance. Mercutio strode over to the teacher's desk, putting an arm in front of Benvolio's chest and squeezing himself between the beta and alpha. "Come on,  _ sir _ ," he stressed the title, just so it was clear he was mocking Benvolio. He leaned into Tybalt's personal space, bringing their faces very close. "I'm a better fuck than he is, obviously. Don't waste your time with a fucking little sissy  _ beta _ ."

Tybalt stared up at Mercutio with a little smile, wanting to kiss him so badly. He couldn't help it; being so close to Mercutio always just made him wanna kiss him, but Tybalt didn't. He pushed Mercutio out from between them, trailing his fingers lightly up the inside of one of Benvolio's thighs. "Oh, don't say that. He's not a beta, is he?" He lightly pinched the skin dangerously close to where Benvolio's bulging cock was. "He's a good little omega, and you're supposed to be only watching."

Mercutio got excited when he Tybalt smiled at him, excited that his boyfriend would give into him so easily over Benvolio- only to be shoved to the side and told to just  _ watch _ . If he was a little weaker, if he was like Benvolio, he would've stomped his foot and thrown some sort of fit about it. But, as it was, he just huffed and crossed his arms. "He's a fucking beta," he muttered under his breath. 

Benvolio jumped when Tybalt pinched his thigh, squeaking a tiny bit and barely keeping himself from grabbing at Tybalt's hand again. "Sir, I'm not..." he started, fidgeting a little and shifting his weight back and forth on his feet. "I'm not an omega," he protested weakly, even though he so very badly wanted to be one. Especially for Tybalt.

Tybalt grabbed his hips and lifted Benvolio to be sitting on the desk in front of him, encouraging him to spread his legs. “You aren’t?” He asked again, standing up then to press his face into Benvolio’s neck and breathe in. It was pretty easy to pretend like he smelled like something desirable, considering Mercutio was so close and he smelled so painfully good. He hummed in faux approval, letting his teeth graze over where Benvolio’s scent gland should be. The last thing in that drawer was the bottle of lube, and while he was busy nuzzling into Benvolio’s throat, he opened the bottle and poured an obscene amount of lube into his palm so that he could smear it all over his thighs and the fabric of his panties. “You feel pretty wet to me.”

Benvolio grabbed at Tybalt's shoulders and whined as he grazed his teeth over his throat. It made him shudder just like a real omega would, even though he had no scent glands. He could hear Tybalt opening the lube, but he wasn't prepared for it to be smeared over his panties like it was. "Sir- I'm-" Benvolio struggled for words, his hips jerking into Tybalt's touch involuntarily when he ran his wet hand over his panties. "I'm so wet for you, sir. I'm a good little omega." It was too hard not to give in anymore, Benvolio was too hard and getting desperate fast.

Tybalt hummed in approval again when Benvolio gave in so easily. It felt like everything was going so fast, considering how used he was to struggling heavily with Mercutio. “Good girl,” he murmured, continuing to rub Benvolio through his panties. He used his middle and ring finger to just gently rub feather-light circles over his cock, as if he were rubbing his clit. “So good.” He pulled away from Benvolio’s neck to watch his face. “Why don’t we show Mercutio what good girls get, hmm?”

Benvolio closed his eyes tightly, gripping Tybalt's shoulders harder and squirming his hips into his hand as subtly as he could. He didn't want Tybalt to call him out on being as desperate and needy as he was. When the alpha pulled away from his throat, Benvolio blinked his eyes open again. "Um," he hesitated, looking over to Mercutio for a moment. The alpha student was standing there with his arms crossed, looking incredibly annoyed and kind of pissed at the situation in front of him. "I'll be good for you. I'll show him what a good omega is like, sir."

Mercutio scoffed, moving forward again and grabbing at Tybalt's arm that was nearest to him. "You're  _ really  _ gonna fuck him?" he asked, shaking Tybalt a little bit, a scowl on his face. "He's just a stupid fucking beta faggot; wouldn't you rather have an another real alpha to knot?"

He glanced over his shoulder to look at Mercutio, letting him shake his arm around with a short chuckle. "Of course I'm gonna fuck him," Tybalt answered. "I told you, this is the reward that good students get. Maybe if you keep your mouth closed for two fucking seconds, I'd take care of you, too." He turned his attention back to Benvolio, who sat there looking so good for him. Tybalt took a step back, giving Benvolio enough room to move around. "Stand up, bend over my desk."

Mercutio groaned loudly in annoyance, letting go of Tybalt roughly and taking a step back from the two again until his next opening made himself apparent. He was trying to gear himself up to start taking Benvolio's spotlight properly, but it just wasn't as easy for him as it was for these two fairies to get into this whole roleplay mindset. Especially not when he had to act like a little desperate bitch without making Tybalt work for it.

Benvolio hopped off the desk, turning around a bending over for Tybalt easily. He was a good omega, presenting himself to an alpha like this when asked. How could he not do whatever Tybalt asked when he praised him so nicely? He was almost frustrated with himself from only minutes ago trying to tell Tybalt he wasn't a girl or an omega... Benvolio was a good little omega girl for Tybalt, all pretty in his skirt and panties and lipstick.

Tybalt ran his hands up his thighs and his ass, hiking his skirt up to take a better look at his panties, soaked with lube that he had smeared on him. He rolled his hips forward to rub himself into Benvolio's ass with a soft moan, not caring about the lube that got onto his pants. This was the first occasion in at least three years that he needed to wear his dress pants for, anyways. "You're so messy," he murmured, though it was definitely a praise to Benvolio (as if he even created that wetness himself, anyways). "I bet I could just put my cock in you right now and you'd take it so easy."

Benvolio whined when Tybalt rubbed himself against his ass, feeling how big he was just through his pants and probably half hard. His teacher was going to knot him so good.... Realistically, he knew he wasn't an omega and wasn't made to take a knot without at least some prep, but the idea of Tybalt just shoving into him sounded so so good he couldn't help keening when it was offered up. "I'm messy just for you, sir. My cunt can take your cock and knot so well, I'll be a really good girl, I promise, sir, I will." He was whining and babbling, minutely rutting his hips into Tybalt's desk to give himself some sort of relief even though he knew it wasn't a very good girl thing to do. He just couldn't help it, he felt so desperate.

He noticed Benvolio's squirming but he didn't punish it, because Tybalt was more in the mood to dote than punish unless something really called for it. He honestly would feel a little bad punishing Benvolio. That would have to be something he'd have to be specifically asked for. "I'll fuck your little cunt, don't worry," he muttered, yanking Benvolio's panties to the side so that he could rub the tips of his lube-coated fingers against his hole. As much as Tybalt wanted to just fuck him and knot him and get off to thinking about breeding him, he knew that Benvolio actually had to be prepared, unlike Mercutio, who would throw a fit if he was prepped before getting fucked. He pushed two fingers into him and curled them to rub into his prostate, while his other hand reached forward and laced through his hair.

Benvolio grabbed at the edge of the desk hard when Tybalt's fingers entered him, crying out brokenly. It made his knees weak, the way Tybalt hadn't taken Benvolio's panties or skirt off, the way both of them were still fully dressed yet Benvolio felt like he was so exposed. His teacher's hand in his hair made him whine again, pushing his head against the touch desperately. He wanted Tybalt to yank on it so badly. "Sir, your fingers... they feel so good," he breathed, sure he'd drooled a little on the desk at this point already.

Mercutio narrowed his eyes, getting close to the two again and stepping behind Tybalt and nuzzling into his neck. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist and kissed at his throat almost gently. He was trying his very best to be difficult; he was the bad boy after all, or whatever. "Sir," he mimicked Benvolio's whining. "I can be good for you too. I don't even need prep, I'm ready for your cock without it. Sir, pleeeease." He was sure he didn't sound sincere and desperate like Benvolio did, because he kind of just wasn't either of those things.

Tybalt gave his hair an experimental little tug, but he was quickly distracted by Mercutio. He looked down at him, rolling his eyes at how obviously he was making fun of Benvolio, but he didn't stop Mercutio from kissing his neck as he fucked Benvolio with his fingers. He let go of Benvolio's hair so that he could pull Mercutio against his side and kiss him once. Mercutio calling him sir made him more excited than he really cared to admit, and it was obvious in the way his scent came out even stronger. "I told you, if you're good, I'll fuck you, too." Tybalt smacked his ass once and gave it a hard squeeze, moving the fingers inside Benvolio faster. "But so far, you're just acting like a snarky little bastard. So I think I'll pass, when there's someone right here who deserves my attention way more."

Mercutio happily accepted his boyfriend's kiss, trying to turn it into making out just as soon as Tybalt pulled away. He glared at him for doing so and for his comment, until his ass being smacked surprised him, making him smirk instead as Tybalt squeezed it. His ass was better than Benvolio's. Mercutio went back to his little act after Tybalt just continued basically ignoring him and focusing on finger fucking Benvolio. "Come on, sir," he whined again, a little real this time. "How can I be good like this? I don't wanna just watch, it's boringgg." Mercutio wanted something to fucking do, even thought he knew he wouldn't fucking get anything. Watching Benvolio (in a skirt and panties) get fingered by his boyfriend up close made the deep jealousy in him rear its head a little more seriously, and his grip on Tybalt tightened.

Mercutio was so good at getting his way with Tybalt. If his fingers weren't already knuckle deep in Benvolio, he easily probably could've dropped the act, because fuck he wanted Mercutio so bad and when Mercutio actually whined for him, he was completely irresistable. He released Mercutio right as he was held onto tighter. "Then sit right there on the desk next to him, and I'll consider touching you. I don't reward brats." Except he definitely did when that brat was Mercutio. He slid his fingers out of Benvolio then, undoing his pants to tug out his cock and rub into the crevice of Benvolio's thighs while he opened up the bottle of lube to make another absolute mess with it. Lube freshly coated Benvolios' legs and his cock, and it was dripping onto the floor as he set the bottle aside as he positioned the head of his cock against his hole. "Sit back on my cock, baby girl. Let me see your omega cunt take it all."

Mercutio readily hopped up on the desk once he was told to, not because he wanted to follow rules, but because it was what would get him closer to getting his boyfriend to just fucking pay attention to him instead of Benvolio. Besides, if he sat here maybe he could find some way to physically harass Benvolio himself. 

Benvolio could feel his legs shaking as Tybalt rubbed his bare cock into his thighs, whimpering when he felt more lube being poured absolutely everywhere. Being called baby girl and Tybalt talking about his 'omega cunt' didn't help how weak his knees felt right then. He could feel Tybalt just barely pressing against his hole, waiting for Benvolio to be the good omega he was and take it himself. As he pushed himself back onto Tybalt's cock, Benvolio knew he wouldn't last long through this. He was going to cum just as fast as an omega girl would. "Sir, you're so big, ah- stretching my pussy so nicely," he whined as soon as he was fully seated on Tybalt.

Tybalt rested the hand of his that wasn't grossly covered in lube on Mercutio's thigh, giving it a little squeeze just because he couldn't resist, both out of the urge to show Mercutio that he was a man of his word and just because he missed the familiarity of his boyfriend. After Benvolio was completely pressed against the tops of his clothed thighs, Tybalt relaced his fingers through his hair and gave it a harder pull, and he started to fuck him fast. His head fell back with a low groan at the long-awaited pleasure, yanking on Benvolio's hair each time he pushed into him.

Benvolio cried out with every thrust, unable to even muffle them at all against the desk since Tybalt was yanking his head back by his hair. The feeling of Tybalt's dress pants brushing against his backside every time the alpha bottomed out was almost addicting, just like how big Tybalt's cock felt inside him was... and he knew that if he knotted him that his knot would be even  _ bigger _ . "Can't wait for you to breed me," he started up babbling again. "Wanna be so full of your cum, sir, want it to fill me up so full. Wanna be sir's good little breeding omega."

Mercutio grinned wickedly when Tybalt gave him his clean hand on his thigh, not picking it up either when he started fucking Benvolio in earnest. "You sure do just keep fucking talking," he muttered about Benvolio, looking down beside him to where Tybalt's cock kept disappearing into the beta's ass. God, their fucking lube was literally  _ everywhere _ , wasn't it? If Benvolio was a real omega and he had gotten this wet for Mercutio's boyfriend, Mercutio would fucking tear him apart with no hesitation, years of friendship between them or not.

His brain was mostly focused on Mercutio right then, but Benvolio's mindless babbling was just as endearing as it was the first time. "I'll fucking breed you," he promised, as he thrust into him harder. "You've been so good today, I'll breed you as much as you want." Tybalt made sure to really grind into Benvolio each time he filled him up, and over the course of those next few minutes, his yanking on his hair grew to be a lot harder out of habit. Mercutio had, upon request, honestly been a lot better than he had been prior to now, so Tybalt palmed his cock through his uniform pants, leaning forward to kiss him messily.

Mercutio groaned when Tybalt palmed at his semi-hard cock, only not making louder noises thanks to Tybalt's lips on his own. He shoved his tongue into the kiss so readily, licking into his boyfriend's mouth eagerly. He loved kissing his boyfriend like this, all messy and sloppy and full of spit. If only it was Mercutio getting fucked and not this stupid fairy, ugh.

Benvolio could tell he was going to cum soon, and there was no way in hell he had the self control to stop it right now. As much as he wanted to wait until his teacher bred him to cum, he just wouldn't be able to. "Sir, I'm gonna cum," he whimpered, tears falling down his cheeks at just how hard Tybalt was yanking on his hair. His legs were definitely shaking, ready to give out on him at any second if it wasn't for the desk. By the time he had thought to beg the alpha to let him cum like a good girl, Benvolio was already clenching around Tybalt's cock and cumming on the desk.

Tybalt was surprised that he came this fast, because he didn't even cum this soon when they had sex while Tybalt was in rut. Still, he just hummed into Mercutio's mouth in approval and understanding, and he moaned at the tightness around his cock, resting his forehead against Mercutio's as he fucked Benvolio through his orgasm. When Benvolio had calmed down, he slowly pulled out of him, single handedly undoing Mercutio's pants so that he could properly touch him. He pulled away from Benvolio with all the intent in the world to fuck and knot his boyfriend, though he still fixed his panties and skirt beforehand.

Benvolio was so busy recovering from his orgasm that he would have barely noticed Tybalt pulling out and putting his panties back in place if he had been laying down. Honestly, he probably would have just fallen asleep afterwards, however embarrassing that was. He just couldn't help it; he always dreamed of this scenario, and to have it come true.... Once he came back into his brain properly, he turned his head enough to see Tybalt with his hands on Mercutio, the latter's pants already undone. But, sir hadn't cum yet.... Benvolio stood up and turned around as quick as he could, tugging at Tybalt's arm until the alpha looked at him- and then Benvolio kissed him.

Tybalt heard Benvolio moving around, but he didn't really care, just moving to be standing between Mercutio's legs so that he could completely devote his attention to him. He was about to kiss Mercutio when his arm was pulled on, again and again and again, so with a sigh he looked over to Benvolio, only to be kissed. His eyes widened and he, only because he was as horny as he was and because it was his instinct, kissed Benvolio back. That didn't last very long at all, because he realized Mercutio would be livid, and he yanked away from Benvolio to wipe his mouth of whatever lipstick had transferred onto him, at a complete loss for words.

Mercutio was genuinely knocked speechless for a moment, watching Benvolio kiss his boyfriend (even though they discussed this not happening) and then watching his boyfriend  _ kiss back _ (which he had made clear to Tybalt shouldn't ever fucking happen). "What the fuck!" he growled, even after Tybalt had pulled away and was wiping the lipstick from his mouth. "What the fucking hell is your problem, huh?" the alpha yelled, hopping down from the desk and grabbing Benvolio by his stupid uniform collar. "I said you aren't fucking allowed to kiss him, didn't I?" He yanked Benvolio away from the desk, ignoring his friend's apologetic stuttering and wide eyes as he backed him into the whiteboard at the front of the room. Mercutio didn't want fucking excuses; he wanted Benvolio not to have kissed his boyfriend. He was gonna hurt him, and his jealous and angry alpha scent made it apparent that that was his goal.

He watched the scene for a moment, halfway convinced Mercutio was just going to scream at him, but by the time Benvolio's back was pressed against the whiteboard, he knew that he wasn't going to stop on his own anytime soon. Tybalt came up and pressed his way in between them, collecting Mercutio's hands and holding them tight in his own. "It was an accident," Tybalt said, even though he was sure he'd be just as pissed off if he were in Mercutio's position. "You know I'm not gonna let you attack one of your best friends even if it wasn't an accident." He wrapped an arm around Mercutio's waist to press him close and keep him still, and as confident as he was in his confining Mercutio skills, he was rather nervous himself, because he already knew that he was in for it next. He guessed it was deserved, though.

"You fucking kissed him back!" Mercutio yelled, struggling to get out of Tybalt's hold so he could at least make Benvolio's stupid fucking nose bleed. Maybe if he was lucky he could break it in one punch. "Why did you fucking do that! Even if his was an accident somehow, how the fuck is kissing him back one? What is fucking wrong with you?!"

"Mercutio!" Benvolio called, stepping to the side of Tybalt so he could see his friend, even if his friend did not want to be seeing him right then. "Mercutio it was an accident, really, I'm sorry! I just got overexcited, I was... in the headspace too much. I forgot that limit. I'm sorry, really. It will never happen again." The headspace of the roleplay was completely gone, Benvolio back to his usual way of thinking with how shocking and kind of scary things just got, especially when he thought Mercutio really was going to punch him. Thank god for Tybalt.... 

Mercutio growled at Benvolio through his apology, though he stopped struggling as hard in Tybalt's arms after the beta was finished. "Sorry doesn't fucking cut it," he insisted, still scowling. "I told you not to fucking kiss him, and  _ you  _ kissed him back- nobody here wants to fucking obey the one rule we had except me, for fucking once I guess!"

Tybalt glanced over his shoulder to look at Benvolio as he spoke, taking Mercutio's stillness as an opportunity to hug him and pin both of his arms to his sides, just in case he started getting rowdy again. "Baby, baby, baby, I'm sorry," he hushed, pressing his face into Mercutio's neck and nuzzling into his scent gland, even though Mercutio was still so mad. "I was looking forward to kissing you, so when he kissed me out of nowhere I just reacted to it. I'm sorry." Tybalt kissed and bit at his throat to show that he really was sorry. "I just want to kiss you. There's no one else for me but you, Mercutio."

Mercutio calmed down much more with Tybalt nuzzling and kissing at his throat, and by the end of his apology the smaller alpha was wrapping his arms around him, the scowl on his face turning into a pout. "I love you," he muttered, breathing in Tybalt's calming scent deeply as he relaxed his body enough so that Tybalt knew he wouldn't immediately go and pound Benvolio's head in. "I guess I'll let you off the fucking hook this time." He moved his hands to grab Tybalt's face, bringing him up so Mercutio could kiss him. The only person who should ever be kissing him. 

Benvolio felt like he was watching something he shouldn't be, something... soft and intimate, between the two alphas. He tried not to stare, to look down at his hands or the ceiling or... anywhere else. "Um," he started quietly, a bit worried he'd set off Mercutio again by speaking up while he was kissing his boyfriend. "We don't have to continue if you don't want to. I'm still sorry, I just got too into it, I-"

"Keep going," Mercutio pulled back from Tybalt to say bluntly. "We're not fucking done here, omega. Sir here hasn't even cum, huh? How rude to leave him hanging." His tone was mocking, looking up at Tybalt with an exaggerated pout at the end.

"I love you, too." Tybalt loosened his hold on Mercutio, though it soon became a tighter grip again when they started kissing. He ran his fingers up and down the length of his back as they kissed, and he was getting ready to pick Mercutio up and sit him back on the desk when Benvolio spoke up. Resting their foreheads together again, he laughed a little at the look Mercutio gave him, just kissing him again and enjoying the feeling. He had to summon up strength from deep within him to let go of his boyfriend then, forcing himself to turn his attention back to Benvolio. It seemed clear that Mercutio intended for Benvolio to make him cum, so he reached for Benvolio's hand to tug him back over as he leaned back against the desk himself, right next to Mercutio. "That's right. If you're still too spent to get fucked again, then maybe your mouth could be useful to me."

Benvolio's eyes widened at not only Mercutio's response, but Tybalt's readiness to comply. These two were so weird and unpredictable sometimes (or in Mercutio's case, all the time). He started getting himself back in his headspace, focusing on the skirt hem resting on his thighs, the wetness still clinging to his panties and legs. When Tybalt was obviously telling him to get down on his knees and suck him off, who was Benvolio to say no? He was just a good little omega, he reminded himself as he fell to his knees eagerly. 

"He's gonna get lipstick all over your cock," Mercutio scoffed, getting down on his knees in front of Tybalt as well, just much closer to him than Benvolio had. This was something he'd been waiting for since they planned this scene; to pick a fight with Benvolio over Tybalt like  _ this _ . "Let me do it, sir. I'm not some virgin omega wannabe; I know how to suck cock." He rested his chin right to the side of Tybalt's still exposed dick, batting his eyelashes up at his boyfriend. He grinned widely when Benvolio whined beside him, scooting closer to Tybalt to be right up against Mercutio.

Tybalt gently touched Mercutio’s face as he implemented great self control to stop himself from bucking his hips against him. Thinking about getting to knot Mercutio’s mouth made his dick physically ache. Benvolio’s whimpering and scooting closer beckoned his attention, so his other hand cupped his still teary cheeks again, digging his fingers into them with a little snicker. “You’re both so desperate,” Tybalt teased. “Let’s let Benvolio have a try first, and if he can’t do a good enough job, then you can do it. That’s fair enough, isn’t it?”

Mercutio huffily agreed to Tybalt's deal, while Benvolio's eyes lit up with excitement. The alpha on his knees moved aside begrudgingly (although only a small bit), letting Benvolio kneel a little more in the center of Tybalt since he would get to go first. Benvolio spent enough seconds just looking up at Tybalt that Mercutio gave a low growl, which was enough to get his eyes on Tybalt's dick at least. The beta leaned forward tentatively and licked at the head of the alpha's cock, acting like he was the virgin Mercutio had accused him of being. He didn't spend too long on it though, eagerly starting to take Tybalt into his mouth properly. He was pretty sure he couldn't take his cock the whole way, but... he hoped it would be enough for their teacher to see him still as a good girl. Maybe he'd even choke him, force him to take it for a few seconds....

As Tybalt watched him, he kept one hand on Mercutio's cheek, just stroking his skin and touching him softly. He quickly came to the conclusion that he'd like Benvolio to get him to orgasm, but he was going to knot Mercutio's mouth no matter what. Benvolio's mouth was nice and how eager he was was attractive, but he couldn't even reach the beginning of his knot unless he was forced down further. The hand that was on Benvolio ran through his hair, rocking his hips shallowly into his face. "What a good girl," Tybalt praised, though his gaze kept sticking to Mercutio, pushing his thumb into his mouth just to press into the inside of his cheek and run over his teeth and gums.

Mercutio was thrilled when Tybalt's eyes barely left his face, accepting the alpha's thumb into his mouth easily. His calling Benvolio a good girl felt like he was talking to Mercutio since he was looking at him, despite it being Benvolio's mouth he was rocking into, which was kinda weird but whatever. If it was Tybalt doing it with him it was less cringe than anyone else ever doing it. He wanted to reach up and grab Tybalt's hand, to take more of his fingers in his mouth to try and get him to take Benvolio off his cock faster (the stupid beta couldn't even get down to his knot), but he practiced some self restraint and simply scooted more forward until he could start rubbing himself on Tybalt's leg instead. 

Benvolio whined at the hand now in his hair and the praise he was getting, wishing even more that he could take Tybalt further. He just wanted to be a good omega, he couldn't help it that he had a gag reflex unlike  _ some  _ people. It didn't bother him much to see Tybalt mostly looking at Mercutio; if anything, the idea of being almost ignored while he sucked cock made him even more turned on. He wouldn't be surprised if he somehow got hard again by the end of this.

Tybalt’s cock twitched in Benvolio’s mouth when Mercutio started rubbing up against him, and he rocked his hips forward immediately, though it was probably too far for Benvolio to take. He just couldn’t bring himself to care, really, but he was sure Benvolio wasn’t going to throw a fit about it while in the act of being a good girl. “Ah, Mercutio,” he groaned lowly, running his fingertips over his jaw and chin. He could already feel that he was close to cumming, which was definitely wasn’t his proudest moment, but after the longest foreplay he’s ever sat through, could anyone blame him? He and Mercutio rarely had patience to go through with much of that, and that combined with seeing Mercutio  _ rub against his leg _ ... When Tybalt felt his orgasm upcoming, he pulled out of Benvolio’s mouth and slid his thumb out of Mercutio’s mouth so that he could replace it with his cock.

Mercutio grinned as soon as the thumb slid past his lips, knowing Tybalt's cock would come next without even looking over at what was going on with Benvolio. He eagerly took his boyfriend down his throat, taking his whole cock in one go immediately, momentarily stopping rutting against his leg to focus on doing so (before very soon after starting up again). Tybalt had knotted his mouth so many times before, he wasn't worried about a thing. Mercutio knew there was no way Benvolio could even begin to handle Tybalt's knot in his mouth and cock down this throat at the same time, which was one of many reasons why Mercutio was the only one here for Tybalt.

Benvolio whined at the loss of Tybalt's cock in his mouth, but he was a good girl so he didn't do much else about it as the alpha fed his cock to Mercutio instead. He watched Mercutio take him all the way to the base, eyes on;y widening a little. It wasn't surprising or anything, just... it was a lot to see it so up close. Staring felt a little rude, but... well, honestly, Benvolio just couldn't seem to look away from Tybalt knotting his classmate's mouth.

He laced his fingers through the hair at the back of Mercutio's head, only taking his gaze off of him for a split second when he shut his eyes with a pleasured sigh. It was seeing Mercutio take him into his mouth that made him cum more than anything else. Tybalt liked not having to feel worried or bad about using Mercutio as he pleased, rocking into his mouth despite Mercutio's lips already being closed around his knot and using the hand on the back of his head to keep him firmly placed down there. He just moaned Mercutio's name again and kept pressing his face into his pelvis until he could think straight enough to let him pull off, leaning most of his weight against the desk.

Mercutio basked in the feeling of Tybalt acting like he was trying to shove himself impossibly further down his throat as he came, drooling and moaning around his knot as he just kept humping his boyfriend's leg. Once Tybalt's grip let up and he obviously was encouraging him to pull off, Mercutio did so and just rested his forehead on Tybalt's hip as he grinded harder into his leg. He could get himself out of his pants and knot his fist, but honestly he didn't care enough to when he was just gonna go home and demand Tybalt fuck him and then knot his boyfriend's fist instead. Mercutio came in his pants only a few moments later, still humping Tybalt's leg through it and moaning loudly as he did so. 

Benvolio did look down at the floor when Mercutio came from humping Tybalt's leg, not in his headspace quite enough anymore to be desensitized enough to wanna watch his friend do that. Did this... the scene was over now, wasn't it, technically? What was going to happen now? They hadn't really talked about it when they planned it... maybe they should have....

Tybalt's tight grip on Mercutio's hair loosened to just be running his fingers through it and petting him softly. He wished he was able to get hard again as fast as Mercutio was, because from only watching him act so desperate and smelling his scent, Tybalt was dying to have him in his arms and be properly knotting him. He smoothed Mercutio's hair out of his face from where it had been starting to stick to his forehead, and he took a minute break from touching his boyfriend just to fix his pants, loosen his tie, and undo the top two buttons. Him and Mercutio usually ended up being clothed when they fucked anyways, but it just felt too hot right then, in the classroom with Benvolio. He pulled Mercutio up to be standing and leaning heavily into him, just so that he could wrap his arms around him and run his hands over his clothed back and thighs.

Mercutio got on his tip toes so he could push his face into Tybalt's neck better than he could at his normal height, exhaling contentedly at getting so much of Tybalt's scent in his nose. He bit at his neck lightly, his teeth closing around the skin a little more firmly when he remembered that his boyfriend had fucked Benvolio-  _ and  _ kissed him. Thinking about that incident made Mercutio bite him properly before pulling away from his embrace and instead grabbing at his arm and tugging on it. "I wanna go home and shower right now; I just came in my pants for you," he complained, pouting. "You did what Benvolio wanted all night, so it's my turn now and I say I wanna go home right now, let's go."

He rested his head against Mercutio's as he was nibbled at, though he made a noise in the back of his throat when he was bit properly, about to complain about it when Mercutio started pulling on him and complaining. Tybalt looked over to Benvolio, who still sat on his knees on the floor, and he felt a little bit bad about just leaving him here, especially after almost being beaten up by Mercutio. He guessed it was better that they went right now, though, because the apartment had only one shower and he was sure Benvolio wanted to get cleaned up when he was home, too. "...Okay. See you later, then." Tybalt looked back to his needy boyfriend, pulling his arm out of his tugging hands so that he could wrap it around his waist as they headed towards the door.

Benvolio just kind of stared blankly as Tybalt and Mercutio just... left, Tybalt only giving a short goodbye before doing so. Once again he wasn't surprised, no, but something in him felt a little empty.... He pushed it down pretty easily though, getting up off his knees and looking at the mess he and Tybalt had made of lube and his own cum on the floor and desk. He guessed it was for the best that Mercutio and Tybalt both came places that weren't needing cleaned, since they'd have came a lot more than a beta like Benvolio did. Well, he guessed he'd clean this up and then head home and hope his roommates were out of the shower by that time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more sex coming your way soon


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tycutio momence :)

As soon as they got into Tybalt's car, Mercutio pulled Tybalt by the upper arm to lean over in the driver's seat and kiss him messily. "Knot me when we get home? Please?" he breathed, pulling back from the kiss after a good few minutes. "I want you to be all mine again; I don't like this sharing so fucking much. You're  _ my  _ alpha, not fucking Benvolio's."

Tybalt was elated as always to kiss Mercutio back, placing a hand over his thigh as they made out. If he was physically ready, he would've just wanted to knot Mercutio right here in the parking lot. "I can do that," he murmured, kissing him again, but only for a second. When Tybalt pulled away to put the keys in the ignition, he let go of Mercutio's thigh in favor of holding his hand. "If you didn't wanna share, you shouldn't have agreed to doing this. You know Benvolio's a pushover." It didn't need to be said, but Tybalt loved that Mercutio was jealous over him, so he was still glad that the plan went through, but he honestly didn't know why Mercutio agreed to doing it when it just seemed like a bunch of shit that he hated.

Mercutio groaned, throwing his head back and squeezing Tybalt's hand. "I don't mind fucking doing it," he complained, wishing Tybalt would just be able to read his mind. How long did they have to be dating to unlock that? Romeo and Juliette seemed to do it all the fucking time. "It's just Benvolio, I know he won't actually fucking try and take you away or whatever the hell because he's too damn pussy. It's fun to do this and get to see that stupid fruit by put into a skirt and fucked, and kind of act in a role or whatever, and... seeing you fuck him makes me so jealous that I get hard, fuck." Ever since he acknowledged having feelings for Tybalt and they started dating, Mercutio had had to learn how to share his thoughts with his boyfriend and do it in a way that made at least  _ some  _ sense, because communication or whatever the fucking hell Benvolio had lectured him about, but a lot of the time still it was just so fucking hard.

Tybalt brought their hands up to his mouth so that he could kiss Mercutio's wrist, starting at the heel of his palm and kissing down to where the sleeve of his uniform ended. He pulled out of the parking lot, grateful that it was late and that they were already so close to the apartment, so that most of his attention could still be on Mercutio. "I'm sorry for kissing him back," he readily offered, looking back at Mercutio from the corner of his eye whenever he could as he fell quiet, searching for the right words. "He's nothing compared to you. It's fun to fuck around, I guess, but I could only cum 'cause of you."

It had taken so long for Mercutio to get used to how soft Tybalt made him feel sometimes. He used to think it was so fucking annoying when his boyfriend made him just want to profess his love for him four hundred times over, but now... well, it was a bit more bearable at least. "I love you," Mercutio mumbled, resting his head back on the headrest of the seat and just staring at Tybalt driving like that. "I wanna be the only reason you cum for the rest of your life." Later, he would definitely be annoying about the kissing Benvolio thing, but for now... well, for now he just was thinking about getting home and making out with Tybalt in the shower.

"I love you, too." Tybalt was smiling a little to himself as he drove, his thumb running up and down the length of Mercutio's absentmindedly. As corny and maybe stupid as that statement was, it was hard to not grin at it. It made his heart feel so warm, because he knew Mercutio and he knew what it meant. They'd both agreed that marriage was a waste of time, but saying something like that, that Mercutio would be the only reason he'd cum for the rest of his life, was like their way of agreeing to be together forever. When Tybalt had gotten them to their apartment building and he had parked, he leaned over to kiss Mercutio again, unable to resist.

Mercutio kissed Tybalt back eagerly, turning it into something more passionate and a little messy pretty quickly. He used his free hand to unbuckle his seatbelt and, once that was off him, then tangled it in Tybalt's hair; not pulling, just holding the back of his head like that. "If we don't go inside soon, I'm gonna crawl in your lap and ride you in the car right now," Mercutio warned his boyfriend through the kiss, snickering as he did. Kissing like this in Tybalt's car nearly always reminded him of the first time they had ever kissed, after that stupid day at con.

Tybalt kissed him after he stopped talking, mainly because he didn't have the self restraint to stop, but also because he really couldn't make up his mind. He didn't intend for their kiss to be as much as it became, but he really wasn't surprised. Usually anything they did together ended up like this, anyways. After another minute of kissing, he pulled away for real and sighed, letting go of Mercutio's hand to make sure that they would actually be getting out of the car rather than just getting right back to it. "Maybe another day. Let's go in." He turned the car off and got out, waiting at the front of his car for Mercutio to join him so that they could go inside.

Mercutio groaned again when Tybalt let go of him and got out, but he followed his lead anyway and joined him outside. He took Tybalt's hand in his own, tugging his boyfriend behind him to drag him up into the apartment before he had the chance to lose his self control and just start kissing him in the parking lot. As soon as they set foot inside the apartment and closed the door behind them, Mercutio used his grip on Tybalt's hand to pull him into him again, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing him yet again. "Do we really have to shower?" he muttered, biting at Tybalt's lower lip gently.

Tybalt loosely draped his arms around Mercutio's shoulders, playing with the collar of his cute uniform shirt. He wished there was another reason for him to wear this, because Mercutio just looked so cute in it. "We definitely need to," Tybalt replied, though the teeth on his lip wore him down easily. He reached up to play with Mercutio's hair, tucking some of his locks behind his ear. "Either right now, or after I get my knot in you." He already knew what Mercutio's answer would be, because it wasn't like his boyfriend had any idea of what being patient meant, so he walked them towards the bedroom, kissing him every few steps.

"Knot first," Mercutio answered nearly immediately, even though Tybalt was already moving them both toward his bedroom. He couldn't wait to have Tybalt's knot stretching him out, to feel his boyfriend's big hands around his own knot as he came- fuck, it all felt so much more exciting to think about after watching him have sex with Benvolio. Once they were in the bedroom, Mercutio pulled away from Tybalt and urged him to lay on the bed on his back, shoving him around a bit to get him there. With that taken care of, Mercutio straddled Tybalt's hips, leaning down so their faces were close together. He kind of wanted to be a shithead now. "So... was Benvolio better at kissing than I am, huh?"

Tybalt let himself be shoved around, and once Mercutio was on top of him on the bed, he leaned up some to meet him in the middle and kiss him. When no kiss came and Mercutio started talking, however, he rolled his eyes and laid back down flat, one hand on each of Mercutio's thighs. "Mercutio," he groaned in annoyance, briefly closing his eyes. Tybalt didn't know why he thought he would be free of this so easily. "He wasn't. Do we have to talk about this now?"

"Yes!" Mercutio replied with no hesitation, giving Tybalt's cheek and aggressive poke. "What if Benvolio kissed better than me and you were planning to go to his bed once I'm asleep tonight, huh? I can't have you leaving me for a shitty beta who gets off on thinking he's an omega," he pouted, resting his hands on Tybalt's chest and putting his weight on them. "If you kissed him even when I told you I didn't want you to, you must want him pretty fucking bad."

"I told you that it was an accident," Tybalt insisted, because it was an accident. "If I liked Benvolio more than you, I would've wanted to force my dick down his throat and knot his mouth. And I didn't do that." He stroked Mercutio's sides leisurely, itching to be touching Mercutio in  _ some  _ way that was better than what he was getting right now. "I don't wanna kiss Benvolio. He kisses pretty fucking boring."

Mercutio hummed in thought, squinting down at Tybalt and pretending he was thinking very hard about how to respond. "I dunno," he huffed, moving his hands more down toward Tybalt's stomach and taking his weight off them. "I think I'm gonna need you to show me something to prove that to me. I trusted you to not kiss Benvolio, and you did, so now I don't know how else I'll trust you again if you can't prove yourself...."

He didn't stop himself from grinning as he met Mercutio's narrowed gaze, just squeezing his ribs and staring right back at him. Tybalt breathed in once Mercutio released the pressure on his chest, soon laughing a little at his idea. "Then stop being so damn difficult so I can prove it to you." He leaned up again so that he could actually kiss Mercutio, already getting to work on unbuttoning his shirt, at least so that he could touch his skin, if not to take it off altogether.

Mercutio couldn't help but laugh along with Tybalt; it was hard to stay acting so difficult when he was so recently in his feelings about loving him so much. He let their kiss stay nice and fairly normal for a while, reaching down and helping Tybalt himself with getting his stupid uniform layers off. Why did it have to have so many fucking parts? He still thought it was fucking ridiculous, though, that Benvolio went out of his way to buy Mercutio a uniform that matched his, even thought Mercutio was more just an accessory to the scene than anything- but he didn't want to think about Benvolio right now, he just wanted to focus on the alpha under him. His Tybalt. He took it upon himself to just take the final white button down layer of the uniform completely off, wanting to have as much skin available for Tybalt to run his hands over as possible.

He pulled away from their kissing only when he needed to look down to figure out what the hell their hands were doing, trying to undress Mercutio, and once his abdomen was completely exposed, Tybalt resumed the slow roaming of his sides and back. "The uniform really is cute on you," he murmured, gently pressing Mercutio a little further down so that he could kiss his neck. "I wish we had some other occasion for you to wear it." Tybalt breathed in deep when he got to Mercutio's scent gland, kissing at it softly. Mercutio's scent was so delicious that, especially right now, when it was just the two of them, he felt like he could barely think while he was breathing it in up close like that.

"I can get on my knees in it and beg you to call me a little fucking omega girl," Mercutio snickered quietly, switching soon afterwards to moaning softly at Tybalt's kissing his scent gland. He tangled a hand in Tybalt's hair as best he could, pressing his face more firmly into his throat. He wanted to be scenting Tybalt right now too, the scent of the other alpha like this so intoxicating to him, but he left his boyfriend to have his turn first, because he was being a good fucking person or whatever. "Or I can just wear it whenever you want, because I love you and want to do things you like."

Tybalt didn't really have half the mind to laugh at the joke, way too focused on being buried in Mercutio's neck. He reached back and grabbed at his ass, laying back flat once more with Mercutio pressed against his chest. Being pressed further into his throat encouraged Tybalt to suck at his scent gland, shifting beneath him with growing impatience. "Mm, I love you, too," Tybalt mumbled into his skin, shoving a hand between him and Mercutio to undo the button and zipper on his pants. He wanted Mercutio naked already, but he also wanted to get him out of his gross and used pants.

Mercutio moaned brokenly when Tybalt started sucking at his scent gland, his brain briefly feeling like it was turned off. As soon as it came back on, he was more than happy to help Tybalt get his pants off, shoving his underwear down along with them. If being naked didn't elevate his need for Tybalt's knot to be in him soon, Mercutio would have laughed at the gross dried cum on the inside of his clothes. "Why am I naked and you're fully clothed?" he complained, tugging in Tybalt's hair a bit to make sure the alpha was paying attention and not just working away at his throat. "That's kind of fucking unfair, I think." Mercutio didn't give a shit if Tybalt was naked or not, usually, but tonight after all the Benvolio stuff... Mercutio wanted him naked too.

The tugging more than his speaking got Tybalt's attention, and he opened his eyes to look up at Mercutio's face in confusion. He wanted to just be pressed into Mercutio's neck for the next four hours, at the very least. "Why does it matter?" Tybalt asked, but he still pulled away from Mercutio's throat so that he could completely undo his tie and then unbutton his shirt. He'd do pretty much whatever Mercutio wanted him to with absolutely no questions asked, but they'd never made a big deal about clothes or no clothes, so he couldn't help but be curious.

"Because," Mercutio huffed, getting off Tybalt momentarily so he could get his pants off himself. He didn't want to wait for Tybalt to get around to it; he wanted him naked as soon as possible. "Don't you wanna prove to me that you didn't wanna kiss Benvolio? Or did you actually want to kiss him, huh?" he provoked Tybalt so casually, crawling back on top of him now that both their clothes were off.

“Come on, baby.” He let himself be undressed, his brain honestly still pretty muddled with Mercutio’s scent (at least too much to really protest, if he even cared about being undressed). Tybalt pulled Mercutio down by the chin and he kissed him again. “Don’t be difficult. You know I don't wanna kiss Benvolio. You’re the only one who I want.”

"I'm not being difficult," Mercutio mumbled, already kissing Tybalt again. He licked his way into his boyfriend's mouth eagerly, like maybe if his tongue just touched every inch of the inside of Tybalt's mouth he would have never kissed their roommate. Mercutio wasn't  _ mad  _ about it (he kind of was), but thinking about it did make him want to tear Benvolio's fucking jugular out. "If I was being difficult I would have fucking made you go sit in Benvolio's room and wait till he got home to shower with him. Did you want that? Maybe you're sick of my alpha scent and you want a scentless little fag like him."

Tybalt felt a little lucky that he was starting to build up a patience to Mercutio’s bullshit; if he started this when they first met, he couldn’t have lasted more than a minute of this. Now, though, he just sighed and simply said, “I don’t want that. I don’t wanna see Benvolio more naked than I have to.” Tybalt kissed him again in hopes that maybe it would stop this conversation for another few minutes. Alternating between breathing in Mercutio’s scent and then having to continue talking about this just made his brain feel all mixed up. He wasn’t at the end of his rope or anything, but he was definitely ready to stop.

Mercutio let Tybalt kiss him, taking a break from pestering him to just enjoy being naked together and kissing like this. It really was rare both of them bothered getting undressed before sex. He pulled away from the kiss only to press his face into Tybalt's neck instead, growling low in his throat and biting gently at his scent gland. His scent was so strong and perfect, Mercutio couldn't fucking imagine wanting any fucking omega's scent over his alpha's. "Still wanna knot me?" he whispered, licking at Tybalt's scent gland grossly.

He shuddered, holding his hips tightly as his scent gland was given attention to. "God, please." Tybalt busied himself with grabbing at Mercutio's ass again as he rocked upwards to rub his cock into him, tilting his head some to eagerly expose more of his neck to Mercutio. "Seeing you cum just from rutting against my leg was so fucking hot. I wanted to fuck you right then," he mumbled, ducking his head down to kiss Mercutio's jaw.

"Ugh, why didn't you?" Mercutio complained, biting at Tybalt's throat harder. "I've wanted your knot since you put that fucking teacher get-up on." He started grinding himself into Tybalt, moaning into his neck before closing his teeth around the skin again. Tybalt looked stupid hot in everything, so it hadn't surprised Mercutio that his little costume for the night made Mercutio want his boyfriend to hold him down and fuck him hard right from the start. "I wanna cum with your knot buried in me, not humping your leg like a desperate bitch."

Tybalt couldn't think with Mercutio's teeth on his neck, just resting his head against Mercutio's and moaning as he enjoyed it. Even doing it for a few seconds made Tybalt's body feel overcome with heat and near desperation to be fucking his boyfriend. He released his firm grip on Mercutio only for the purpose of spitting into his palm and stroking himself off. Deciding that he was wet enough for his and Mercutio's purposes, Tybalt laid his head back and pressed his cock against his ass again. "Sit on my dick already, I need you so fucking bad."

Mercutio laughed with excitement at Tybalt's own desperation, ready lifting himself up and sinking down on his boyfriend's cock before anything else could go on. "I missed you inside me, fuck," he huffed, sitting up straight to roll his hips how he wanted to for the moment. It put him far away from Tybalt's throat, which is where he wanted to be, but he would live as long as he still had his dick in him. "You're so big, its fucking unfair." Mercutio said this to his boyfriend a lot; Tybalt was the biggest he'd ever had comfortably, and would be the  _ only  _ one he'd ever have for the rest of his life. He loved Tybalt's cock just as much as he loved the rest of him.

Tybalt pushed his knees to spread Mercutio's legs so he could watch as his cock disappeared into him. He let himself buck his hips up into Mercutio as much as he liked, knowing that Mercutio could take basically anything he threw at him, unlike Benvolio, who he had to be painfully careful with. It hadn't even been more than twenty four hours since they last fucked, but that felt way. Way too long to Tybalt. Directing his eyes up to Mercutio's face, he stared at him with a breathless little smile as they just grinded into each other. "You take it so good, though."

"That's 'cause I was made to take it, baby," Mercutio moaned, grin wide as he threw his head back with one last roll of his hips. He wanted fucked for real now, though. He lifted himself almost completely off Tybalt before shoving himself right back down completely onto him, crying out and giving a full body shiver. "Fuck, Tybalt," he moaned, repeating his actions once before he just  _ had  _ to lean back down to bite roughly at Tybalt's throat again, growling as he did so.

Tybalt made a noise almost as loud as Mercutio when he sank back down on his cock, and when Mercutio's teeth were at his throat again, he couldn't stop himself from grabbing at Mercutio's ass, holding him with both hands as he fucked up into him, already being tired of not being in control when he was so painfully horny. He fucked him fast, digging his fingers hard into Mercutio's skin and growling right back at him. This is what he missed so much; though he stood by his statement that Benvolio was a nice change in pace sometimes, he had missed hearing Mercutio and devoting all of his brainpower to pleasing him.

Mercutio bit down on the skin between his teeth harder, getting louder as Tybalt took it upon himself to fuck him. God, they weren't going to fucking be here long. "Tybalt," he moaned, changing from biting to messily kissing at his scent gland. "Alpha, harder." Mercutio wasn't  _ begging, _ because Tybalt hadn't done anything to deserve that, and he wasn't like Benvolio who went handing out 'please's for free.

Being called alpha by Mercutio in combination with the kissing to his neck made him feel like he was going to lose his mind. He groaned his name in response while he immediately complied to the demand, eagerly fucking him harder and biting on his shoulder. Tybalt bit down until he could feel that at least his canines had broken Mercutio's skin, switching that out with lapping up any blood that escaped the little puncture wounds.

Mercutio growled almost violently when Tybalt broke his skin, his body feeling like it could vibrate itself apart right now.  _ This  _ was how he'd been thinking about getting fucked all night; this is how he should always be getting fucked. It got harder for him to focus on doing anything more than licking at Tybalt's throat as he was losing himself to Tybalt's scent and how hard and good he was fucking him. "Wanna knot your fist while you cum in me," he growled again, moving his hands to yank on Tybalt's hair to get his point across like he had earlier.

The request prompted Tybalt to let go of him with one hand so that he could wrap it around Mercutio's cock, stroking him off fast before just fastening his fist tightly around his swelling knot. Tybalt breathed in Mercutio's scent deeply, pressing him a little closer so that he could be closer to his scent gland. "I'm gonna cum," he breathed in warning soon after, forcing Mercutio down fully onto his knot so that he could grind up into him while he came, moaning into the crook of his neck.

Mercutio clamped his teeth down  _ hard _ on Tybalt's throat and growled as the alpha knotted him properly, giving small jerks of his hips into Tybalt's fist as well. He came on his boyfriend's stomach as he knotted his fist, continuing to jerk his hips a bit periodically. He wanted to go again right now immediately, but he knew even he wasn't  _ that _ talented and they'd have to wait at least a bit longer, un-fucking-fortunately. And they were supposed to shower anyway.... "Tybalt," he murmured quietly, releasing the skin between his teeth and kissing it gently instead. "I love you."

He circled his hand on Mercutio's knot while he came, even more in the mindset to just keep going from the way that he was bitten. Mercutio's soft voice as they both calmed down made him remember that they  _ did _ need a break, and he eased Mercutio off his cock so that he could wrap his arms around him and press him close. "I love you, too," Tybalt said just as quietly, squeezing his waist tightly. He was so lucky that Mercutio was all his. He softly kissed the bite spot on his shoulder, and he trailed his kisses down Mercutio's collarbone until his head was nestled comfortably near his chest. "We should shower soon. Benvolio's gonna want the shower when he gets back home."

Mercutio breathed Tybalt's after-sex scent in deeply, settling into his embrace so easily and readily. He was ready to be quiet for a few minutes for once, maybe run his fingers through Tybalt's hair and makeout, trade 'I love you's for however long like a couple of real fags, but then his boyfriend spoke again. " _ Ughhh _ , don't mention him!" Mercutio groaned, pressing his face into Tybalt's hair grumpily. "He can fucking wait six hours to shower; I don't give a shit. He doesn't get fucking rewarded for what he did."

He laughed and hugged him a little tighter. "Okay, okay. Setting him aside,  _ I _ still wanna shower," Tybalt said, lightly patting his back. "I love you. Let's go shower and then we can just lay down again." Sitting up, he pulled Mercutio up with him and straightened up so that he could look down at his face. "Let me take care of you." Tybalt kissed him, pressing Mercutio right up against his chest.

Mercutio just kept up a scowl, the expression only letting up at all once Tybalt kissed him again. "Alright, I fucking guess," he huffed, wrapping his arms around Tybalt's shoulders and resting his forehead on his shoulder. The warmth between the two alphas was sometimes borderline unbearable, especially after sex, but Mercutio wouldn't separate himself from Tybalt for anything, much less something as stupid as them both sweating to death. "Carry me," he demanded.

Tybalt slid his arm under Mercutio’s thighs and he stood up, gladly carrying him into the bathroom. It wasn’t like it was  _ hard _ to carry Mercutio; he’d probably do it everywhere if Mercutio had asked for it. He only set Mercutio on his feet once they were standing in the shower under the water, instead wrapping his arm around his waist so that he could keep him close and just kiss him again and again. He didn’t care that it was even hotter now, with the water and the building steam from the shower. “I love you,” he repeated in between kisses.

During the walk to the shower, Mercutio kept his face pressed into Tybalt's skin, still just enjoying breathing in his scent. Being set on his feet wasn't his favourite thing to happen, and he definitely grumbled about it right up until Tybalt started kissing him and being corny. Not to say Mercutio didn't love it though, because he did; corny things were okay as long as he and Tybalt were the ones doing them. "I love you too," he answered back whenever he could, when his lips weren't pressed against Tybalt's. He kind of wished they could fuck in the shower, but honestly he was a lot more content right now with just this. Besides, Tybalt had said he wanted to take care of him, and who was Mercutio to deny him of that?

Tybalt made himself pull away then so that they could actually shower, running his hands through Mercutio’s hair to get it wet before reaching behind him for his shampoo. He lathered his hair up in the shampoo, pressing a kiss to his forehead prior to encouraging Mercutio to tilt his head back so that he could wash it out. It made him roll his eyes every time they showered together knowing that Mercutio only shampooed his hair when he definitely needed conditioner, especially because of having bleached hair, but no matter what he said, Mercutio wouldn’t budge on that. Maybe Mercutio thought that he was too tough for something ‘fruity’ like conditioner. Tybalt got started on washing his body then, though he still had Mercutio basically pressed up against him the whole time.

Mercutio stayed still and cooperated through Tybalt washing his hair, no matter how much he wanted to just tug his boyfriend back down into a kiss. If Tybalt wasn't such a tall freak, Mercutio could wash his hair easily in return, but he  _ was _ a tall ass freak, so if Mercutio wanted to do that then Tybalt had to get on his knees. At that point, it was easier for Mercutio to really just only offer when they were in the bathtub instead. "Aww, you don't wanna get handsy with me?" he pouted over-dramatically, thumping one of his fists against Tybalt's chest when the alpha didn't make any move to sexually harass him while washing his body.

Taking a step back so that he could actually wash Mercutio’s front, Tybalt gave a short laugh. “I just knotted you ten minutes ago,” he replied, patting Mercutio’s cheek with his soapy hand. “And even if I didn’t, I like taking care of you like right now. I can get handsy with you anytime I want, but I can only wash your hair every now and then.” He rinsed the soap off of Mercutio’s body, or at least as much as he could see, and he promptly pressed Mercutio close again, holding his waist firmly.

Mercutio wiped the soap from his cheek with a scowl, but the facial expression was short-lived when Tybalt just kept being so gentle with him. Such a big fucking teddy bear inside this brick shit-house of an alpha; Mercutio was so glad Tybalt was all his.  _ His _ , and would never ever be anybody else's. "I love you," he murmured once they were pressed back together, turning so his face was just pressed directly into Tybalt's chest (fucking tall bitch). Tybalt's scent was strong, but the smell of soap always dulled it enough to make Mercutio give a long growl at not having it so readily available to him.

Tybalt smiled, lacing his fingers through Mercutio’s wet hair to encourage him to keep pressing his face into his chest. “I love you, too. I love you, I love you.” He hugged Mercutio with his free arm, ignoring his growling and just resting his cheek against the top of Mercutio’s head. Tybalt contentedly stood there and just enjoyed holding his boyfriend so close, but eventually he had to pull away so that he could actually wash himself, too.

Mercutio growled again when Tybalt pulled away, trying his absolute best to continue clinging to him in any way possible while the other alpha washed himself. He grabbed at his waist, his hips, his arms, even tugging at his hair sometimes, snickering the whole time. He could tell Tybalt didn't think it was as fun as he did, but, well, that didn't really sound exactly like  _ his _ problem. "Hurry up," he complained, grinning. "I'm fucking bored of being in here if we aren't fucking." He was ready to just be laying down with his boyfriend again, to get to wrap himself around him more completely.

Tybalt, being used to being poked and prodded by Mercutio, just looked down at his boyfriend while he was being messed with. It wasn’t fun or even remarkably enjoyable, but he still ended up smiling just because of Mercutio’s laughter. “If you’re so bored, you can leave,” he answered, moving on from washing his body to taking care of his hair. “I’ll be done in a minute.” He kissed Mercutio just briefly, before he was closing his eyes and focusing on rinsing out shampoo and then running conditioner through his hair. It just made him think about Mercutio’s sad, sad hair.

Mercutio groaned in annoyance, even after the sweet little kiss he was given. "I'm not leaving," he was quick to respond, grabbing at Tybalt's waist once he was busy with washing his stupid long hair. His stupid, soft long hair that Mercutio loved pulling on and running his hands through so much. He dragged his hands up his boyfriend's torso and cupped his chest, grabbing at his breasts and squeezing at them with a widening grin. Tybalt never particularly liked when he did this, which Mercutio thought made it even funnier and more entertaining to do. Besides, he thought Tybalt had some pretty nice tits.

Tybalt was about to rinse out his conditioner and tell Mercutio that they could get out when his chest was grabbed, making him instantly twist his face up. “Ew, stop.” It wasn’t like he necessarily  _ hated _ it, it just felt... weird. He pushed Mercutio’s hands off of his chest and quickly tilted his head back to wash his hair out. When turned the water off and he looked back down to Mercutio, he just said, “Your obsession with doing that is so fucking weird.” He got out of the shower and wrapped himself in a towel, and despite his brief annoyance with Mercutio, he wrapped him up too, though he did it around his shoulders, like Mercutio was a kid.

Mercutio laughed when Tybalt shoved his hands off his chest, and he didn't stop laughing until they'd gotten out of the shower. "If you don't want me to fucking do it, then you shouldn't have such nice tits," he argued, grin so wide that he was squinting up at Tybalt as he wrapped a towel around his shoulders. "Maybe if you'd just let me put my dick between them already I wouldn't wanna touch them so fucking bad all day." He reached up to grab at Tybalt's neck, pulling him down enough to kiss him a little more than chastely. "You're such a little bitch, not letting me fuck your tits and now I can't even  _ touch _ them? Why are we even dating, then."

His smile kept growing even if he didn’t necessarily want it to be. Tybalt kissed him back, and when they pulled away he focused on drying himself off, looking at Mercutio in the reflection of the mirror. “You don’t make any sense,” Tybalt said lovingly. Deciding he was dry enough for their purposes, he discarded his towel in the hamper and brushed his hair. “It’s weird. And even if I liked you touching my chest, I wouldn’t let you fuck it.”

Mercutio glared at Tybalt briefly over his first comment, following Tybalt lead in drying off. He did a much less thorough job, scrubbing the towel over his head for maybe five seconds before tossing it near (not in) the hamper. He wasn't gonna fucking dry and brush his hair like his sissy boyfriend; Mercutio had an image, and it wasn't that. "It's not fucking  _ weird _ ," Mercutio went on to insist, coming up behind Tybalt and pushing his tits together again so they could both look at them in the mirror. "Fucking  _ look  _ at these! Come on, baby, don't tell me if mine looked like this you wouldn't wanna fuck them, too!"

Tybalt watched as his breasts were pushed together again, sighing but still he let it go on until he was done with brushing his hair. Setting his brush down, he pushed Mercutio’s hands off his chest again, turning to face him. “I wouldn’t. I’d rather fuck you for real than fuck your tits.” One day, Mercutio would probably wear him down enough to make Tybalt agree to it, and Tybalt would probably like it well enough because it was Mercutio doing it, but right now he had absolutely no interest in that. Tybalt just never really was a chest guy, he guessed. “This is a stupid conversation.”

"You're fucking stupid," Mercutio replied without hesitation, reaching up with one hand and pinching one of Tybalt's nipples hard. "You're fucking missing out, on both ends," he insisted, grabbing Tybalt's upper arms now so he could shake him around. "If I had nice tits, I'd insist you fuck them. You're being so damn selfish keeping yours all to yourself and pushing my hands away all the time. If I can't fuck them at  _ least  _ let me give them the attention they deserve." The two of them had conversations similar to this pretty often, Mercutio being very insistent about needing to fucking Tybalt's tits (because he would honestly absolutely die at a very young age if he didn't get to do it at least before the year ended).

Tybalt hissed, not really in pain but in discomfort at being pinched, narrowing his eyes a little. “Talking about this is so boring. I’m not gonna let you try to get me off using my chest like Benvolio or some shit.” He really had no other argument, because this conversation was stupid and Mercutio was going to keep talking no matter what, so he just squatted down some and wrapped his arms around Mercutio’s thighs to promptly pick him up over his shoulder. Holding him tight to make sure that, if he started struggling, he wouldn’t drop him, Tybalt carried him into their bedroom and tossed him on the bed.

"What are you fucking bringing him up again for- Hey! Put me down, shithead!" Mercutio yelled very loudly, despite the hour. He pounded his fists on Tybalt's back while he was carried to their bedroom, screaming and yelling nonsense in demand to be put down. And he was put down, eventually, but it was by being thrown onto their bed. "What's your problem?" he glared, scrambling to sit up as if Tybalt hadn't just knocked some wind out of him. "Not letting me play with your tits and then you want me to be Benvolio?"

Tybalt laid out on the bed and rolled his eyes, folding an arm under his head both to keep it more propped up and to keep an eye on Mercutio. “At least Benvolio would drop it after the first time I told him to,” he said in a fake annoyed tone, nudging Mercutio’s side with his knee. He usually didn’t mind their quarreling, whether it was fake or real, because he knew that it wasn’t like Mercutio would be getting rid of him anytime soon, but he still thought it was too late to be getting into it right now.

"What the fuck?!" Mercutio yelled again, immediately moving to sit on Tybalt, crossing his arms and glaring. "If you wanna fucking date someone who will just lay down and fucking take it like a spineless omega, then you should just go to Benvolio's room and wait for him to get home or whatever!" He learned down to poke at Tybalt's cheek aggressively, still scowling at him. "Go sleep in his bed or the fucking couch; you can't fucking sleep in my room if you want Benvolio."

“I don’t want Benvolio, never.” Tybalt held his waist and he stared up at him patiently, even though he was tired both physically and mentally of this conversation. “There’s no scenario in the world where I’d choose Benvolio over you.” Taking Mercutio’s hand from where it was poking his cheek again and again, he kissed his little fingers and held it to his chest. “I love you, and I love the fighting passion you have, but I am exhausted and I just want to hold you.”

Mercutio didn't stop scowling or calming down at all until Tybalt took his hand and kissed it, barely keeping his expression from melting into a fond smile at that. Ugh, Tybalt had turned him into such a little fucking sap. It sucked. "Whatever," he grumbled, scooting himself down so he could just lay on top of his boyfriend instead of sitting on him. "I love you too, I fucking guess." He really did love him, and he was sure Tybalt knew that.

Tybalt wrapped both arms around Mercutio readily when he finally laid down, holding him tight and stroking his damp hair. "I love you," he said again, closing his eyes to fully enjoy being able to lay here and hold him. It was hard to believe that there used to be a time where he wasn't in love with the craziest person he's ever met. Pointless playful fights only served to make him feel more in love, if that was even possible. "I love you so much, Mercutio."

"I love you so much, too," Mercutio said into Tybalt's chest, pressing his face into it for the moment and debating the pros and cons of bringing up his perfect tits again. If he did, though, Tybalt would most definitely let go of him and, honestly, Mercutio wasn't in the mood to not be being held anymore. They could fight about his tits tomorrow; there was time. It wasn't like either of them fucking had anything important to do. "Call me baby," he demanded softly, turning his head so Tybalt could hear his request clearly.

He smiled wide then, turning them over onto their sides and pulling the blankets over them. "I love you, baby," Tybalt murmured, snuggling Mercutio up in their blankets. He probably could fall asleep right then; usually he wasn't so tired at this time of night (Mercutio's awful sleep schedule really rubbed off on him, but what could he do), however, tonight his eyelids felt so heavy that he couldn't keep them open. Having to roleplay with Benvolio and then break up a fight really must've taken it out of him. Yawning, Tybalt mumbled, "Night, baby."

Mercutio wasn't particularly tired, but he guessed he could be if Tybalt wanted to be. He let Tybalt pull up the blankets and hold him tighter, moving closer to him as much as he could in return. The pet name made Mercutio smile in the way he only did for Tybalt, when he felt particularly soft for his boyfriend. He really loved him so much. "I love you too," he responded, nuzzling his face into Tybalt's chest. "Night." It was gonna take a bit longer for him to fall asleep, but he got there eventually, presumably after Tybalt since the other alpha had already been yawning during their goodnights.

Tybalt fell asleep fast, and he woke up a little earlier than usual. It made sense, but he didn't like it, still. He didn't sleep as late as Mercutio always did, but he still wasn't a fan of waking up before ten. So for a while he just laid there, trying to go back to sleep but being too awake, and eventually he grew hungry enough to leave Mercutio in bed and get up. He pulled on a pair of underwear, because he could hear faint bustling about in the kitchen and he didn't really see the need to be naked around Benvolio. Mercutio always told him to not worry about it, that it wasn't like Benvolio could do anything about it, but Tybalt still felt like it was plain decency. When he left Mercutio's room, Benvolio stood there, doing something at the stove. Tybalt just ignored him, planning on really not saying anything as he looked around in the fridge for something to eat.

Benvolio had been up for an hour or so before he had decided to go out and make himself something to eat. They were running out of things to make, so he just settled for using the last of their eggs and grabbing whatever else was left that he could put in an omelette. He had one of his headphones in, too considerate to play his music without using them since Tybalt and Mercutio were still asleep- or, at least Mercutio was still asleep. Benvolio jumped when he heard the fridge open and he whipped around to see Tybalt. In his underwear. ...Huh. He turned back around, hoping Tybalt just... hadn't seen him freak out and turn around the first time, because now he had to wait till the faint blush wore off his face. He'd never acted like this when he saw Tybalt barely dressed before today.... Once he finally felt like he had himself a little more under control, he paused his music and took out his earbud, turning around and giving a very eloquent, "Um, good morning. I have to go shopping soon so we don't have much in there. Sorry."

Tybalt noticed Benvolio spinning around to look at him, but he didn't say anything because he wasn't spoken to first. He wasn't going to initiate conversation this early in the morning. There was nothing at all in the fridge, even less than he thought there would be. He guessed he shouldn't be surprised; Mercutio eats a metric fuckton of food every time he eats, and Benvolio liked to cook... but he was still disappointed. He looked over Benvolio's arms to see the carton of eggs on the counter (something he didn't even know was in the fridge) and he decided that that would be good enough for now. Mercutio would probably end up ordering something when he woke up, anyways. "...Morning. It's fine." To give himself at least something to consume while he waited for Benvolio to be done with the stove, he grabbed one of Mercutio's stupid little juice boxes and stood on the other side of the sink from Benvolio, leaning back against the counter.

Benvolio was a bit confused when Tybalt took a Capri Sun out of the fridge and proceeded to just stand there, leaning against the counter like he didn't intend to go anywhere. That was... weird. Trying not to read anymore into the situation, Benvolio turned back to the stove, making sure his food hadn't done anything while he wasn't looking. It had to have been another full minute before Benvolio decided maybe he should say something again. The silence was just leaving his thoughts to run rampant with memories of Tybalt from last night. "Why are you up so early?" Neither of the alphas he lived with usually woke up until at least noon, Tybalt being the exception but even then, this was still early for him.

Tybalt, after stabbing the straw into the juice box and taking a sip, pulled his hair up with the hair tie on his wrist. He was totally fine just standing there and staring off into space until Benvolio left, so that's exactly what he did, until Benvolio tried to talk to him again. It took a few seconds for him to reply, just eying the beta suspiciously. He seemed... different than he did the last few months that he had been here, like he was really nervous or something. "I went to sleep early," Tybalt replied simply. "And then I woke up and I was starving, and Mercutio's still asleep, and he'd be pissed if I ordered something and didn't get him exactly what he wanted."

"Oh," was all Benvolio thought to say at first, maybe a little distracted by trying really hard not to stare at Tybalt's arms and chest. He really needed to get it together. "Well, I hope Mercutio wakes up soon then," he offered after a few seconds, smiling awkwardly a small bit. ...Was Tybalt continuing to stand out here because he had something to say to Benvolio? Was it about last night? Sure that wasn't it, or he would've said something already... right? Benvolio turned back to his omelette, pushing it around in the pan a little and willing it to cook faster, or  _ something  _ before he started saying stupid things.

"Mm." He was stuck wondering what Benvolio's issue was. It was true that they didn't really ever have alone time together, but the rare few times that they did (after Tybalt stopped hating him), nothing was really  _ forced _ . Their neutral silence was usually just satisfactory enough. Maybe what happened last night changed that? But the last time they hooked up, things were pretty much the same afterwards. Tybalt picked up the Capri Sun and sipped on it some more, brows furrowed a little in thought. He could just be reading into it too hard, being as used to Mercutio's little games as he was.

Benvolio's omelette finally looked finished right when he was about to cave and ask Tybalt what he was standing around for, and he was maybe a little too rushed to grab a plate from the cupboard. Once he had transferred the omelette to the plate, he quickly threw away the empty egg carton and took care of the spatula he had been using. Plate in hand and ready to go hide and eat in his room, Benvolio took a few steps forward to pass by Tybalt. "Well, I'll-"

"What are you two fucking doing?" Mercutio came out of his room completely naked, one hand rubbing sleep out of his eyes. He barely looked awake. "Did you wake up early and leave me alone in bed to come out here and eat breakfast with  _ him  _ in your underwear?" Mercutio slowly looked more awake, a scowl taking over his face. Benvolio started opening and closing his mouth uselessly, unsure what to say in response. He felt a little too much like his deepest thoughts were being looked into. "Get the fuck away from my boyfriend, fag," Mercutio growled directly at Benvolio, taking a few threatening steps toward the two of them with his eyes locked on the beta.

Tybalt felt the strongest form of despair when the eggs he was waiting for ended up not even existing. What an absolute fucking waste of time. He was mid rolling his eyes when he heard the beads of Mercutio's curtain, and he inwardly cringed as soon as he started talking. If he wasn't immediately trying to start a fight, Tybalt would have made a comment about how cute Mercutio looked, all sleepy. "Nothing was happening. I was just standing here waiting for him to leave so that I could get something to eat," Tybalt promised, and he set his juice down to go over to him and stand in between Mercutio and Benvolio. "Benvolio's not doing anything. Just relax, baby."

Mercutio stopped walking toward Benvolio, but he didn't stop scowling. "Why didn't you just come back to bed with me?" he wasn't sure if he was complaining or angrily questioning, honestly. He was so tired, being awake this early, and his whole brain was just filled with the want for Tybalt and Benvolio to  _ not  _ be in the same room. "You obviously just wanted to stand in the kitchen and let the stupid fruit check you out." He crossed his arms, glancing over to Benvolio again and giving another threatening growl when the beta didn't look sorry or scared enough for his liking.

"'Cause it was only gonna take a few more minutes, there was no point in walking back in just to come back out." Tybalt shuffled closer and wrapped his arms around Mercutio, holding him up against his chest. "I don't want him to check me out, and he wasn't even doing it in the first place," he promised. He really wanted to be able to complain about the weird vibes between them two whenever he would manage to get Mercutio to settle down and go back into the bedroom, but he knew it would probably set Mercutio off again about suspecting something between him and Benvolio. Which was ridiculous.

"Sure he wasn't," Mercutio scoffed, although he did very readily bury his face in Tybalt's chest. God it was so fucking early... he guessed he could just make a big deal out of this later- "Hey!" he barked, seeing Benvolio try and slide past them with his stupid breakfast out of the corner of his eye. "Don't think you're getting off the fucking hook! Stop trying to fucking kiss my boyfriend!" Mercutio was growling yet again, squirming in Tybalt's arms to go and at least punch the beta once. He deserved at least that. His yelling and growling had stopped Benvolio dead in his tracks; he was an easy target right now. Tybalt should just let him go.

Tybalt's hold on him was loosening when Mercutio suddenly started up again, and he groaned as he just held Mercutio in place. He needed to make sure a threesome between them never happened again, if things were going to be like this all the time. He was already exhausted. "He didn't even get close to me," Tybalt said, patting his back. "Stop growling like a fucking animal. Let's just go lay down." Even though being alone just meant taking the brute force of Mercutio's emotional outburst on his own, he would (hopefully) calm down faster without being in the presence of Benvolio.

"I  _ am  _ an animal!" was how Mercutio chose to respond, just thrashing harder in Tybalt's tightened grip. His body felt so much more awake than his brain, because it now had a mission to beat Benvolio's face in. He looked back at Tybalt to yell at him directly. "Let me fucking  _ go  _ I have a fucking lesson to teach this bitch!" 

Benvolio had been just wide-eyed staring at most of the exchange so far, gripping his omelette plate tightly. This was... well this had been the most eventful morning in this apartment in a long, long time. When Mercutio looked to Tybalt, Benvolio took the second opening and bolted to his room, hurriedly shutting the door behind him and thankfully not dropping his omelette. That was... he should probably just eat and work on his papers.

"Get fucking back here!" Mercutio growled as Benvolio's bedroom door closed hard, actively trying to almost jump out of his boyfriend's arms. Tybalt was too damn strong, he needed to get weaker for Mercutio's convenience.

When he heard the door behind him shut, Tybalt smushed Mercutio to his front and used the arms around his waist to lift him up, just enough so that his feet weren't on the ground. He walked into Mercutio's room and sat him on the bed, kneeling in front of him but keeping his hands tightly on his hips. "Mercutio. Nothing at all happened. We were both just standing there for, like, five minutes," Tybalt said. "You can't keep trying to just murder Benvolio every time you see him."   
"Stop picking me up and carrying me places, knothead!" Mercutio complained, scratching at Tybalt's skin whenever his hands could get to easily in this position. Sat on their bed with Tybalt's tight grip now on his hips, he growled at just the mention of Benvolio's name. "I'm not gonna kill him!" he argued quickly. "I just wanna hurt him! You're all mine, and I wanna make sure he fucking understands that."

"He knows that," Tybalt stressed, resting his head on Mercutio's knee. "Benvolio knows that I'm yours, you proved it last night already that I'm just yours. He was all weird in the kitchen today anyways; it's probably 'cause he was too nervous to even talk to me after what happened last night." He just couldn't think of any other reason why Benvolio would be so nervous all of a sudden. "I promise. You don't have to hurt him to get it across."

Mercutio frowned, reaching out and grabbing fistfuls of Tybalt's hair just because he could, tugging on it every few seconds. "You sure he wasn't acting weird because he was checking you out?" he questioned, squinting down at the other alpha. He knew he was just asking stupid questions, pressing further than he needed to, but what reason did he have not to. This was entertaining for so early in the morning. "What if you spend too much time alone with him and you decide you want a little beta omega-wannabe instead of me?"

"Mercutiiiooo." Tybalt ignored the hair pulling, and the way it was fucking up his ponytail, as best he could. He could just put it back up. "He literally barely looked at me," he promised, shutting his eyes to better block out the yanking of his hair. "Why would I ever want someone more than you?" His stomach growled again, and he groaned again, opening his eyes again to look up at Mercutio. "Can we just get something for breakfast now that you're awake? I'm starving."

Mercutio would have laughed at Tybalt's growling stomach if he was in any other mood, but as it was he just kept pulling on his hair until he finished talking. He reluctantly let go of his hair, dramatically flopping back onto the bed so he was looking up at the ceiling. " _ Fine _ ," he sighed hard, doing his best to be very theatrical. "Kiss me first," Mercutio demanded soon afterwards, not bothering to sit up to look at Tybalt as he gave the order.

Tybalt picked his head up, relieved that Mercutio was letting it drop again. He pushed himself up onto the bed beside Mercutio and he kissed him, stroking his cheek with the backs of his fingers. “Please don’t doubt me when I say that I love you. No one on earth can compare to you, you’re...” He trailed off both in thought and in realizing how fucking corny it was, but he didn’t care. “You’re everything to me.”

Mercutio reached up and grabbed Tybalt's hand that had been stroking his cheek, interlocking their fingers and resting their joined hands between them. "You're such a cringey fucking sap," he said quietly, squeezing the hand in his. Tybalt made him feel so stupid and mushy on the inside, it was hard to be more sincere about making fun of his corny love declarations. He leaned forward enough to connect their lips again softly, not moving to turn it into anything more. "I love you, too," Mercutio whispered, a little smile on his face. "...And you're my everything too, I  _ guess _ ." His boyfriend should be able to tell he really meant it, despite his words and tone.

“I know. It’s okay, ‘cause it’s for you.” He was okay with being sappy, and he was okay with Mercutio’s funny way of returning it. Tybalt kissed him again, purposefully not leading them anywhere further than kissing because he was absolutely starving. He squeezed Mercutio’s hand and he moved down to press his face into his neck, breathing his scent deeply. He wished they could just go back to sleep right then; Tybalt was so tired from waking up early, and sleepy Mercutio was one of the cutest things he’d ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things get worse next chapter!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benvolio requests something new from Mercutio and Tybalt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long time no see :)

Even though they'd sat just like this and talked out one of Benvolio's fantasies about a month ago, the beta had still felt absolutely incredibly nervous as soon as they started this time. He'd liked the last time they did a scene so much (aside from the whole kissing incident), he was really going all out this time and telling them his biggest fantasy. The one he thought about way, way too much- now nearly always specifically featuring Tybalt in his brain. He had never tried to picture Mercutio fitting into it, so he wasn't sure what would go on with him, but... they would figure that out. Benvolio wouldn't even let himself entertain the thought of asking Tybalt to do this without Mercutio, lest his roommate and long-time friend tear him to shreds. "Uh, so," he started, looking down at hands and twiddling his fingers to try and distract himself from how hesitant and shy he felt. "I've always thought a lot about, um, like, a Catholic church situation? Where, uh, I go to confess my sins and the priest, um, takes advantage of me. I'd understand if you two weren't willing to do that, though." He was quick to add the last bit, looking up at the two alphas on the other couch, specifically at Tybalt. Mercutio seemed to be staying quiet and also looking to his boyfriend which was... surprising, to Benvolio, considering he expected him to immediately have started laughing or something.

Tybalt, like the last couple of times this happened, was pushed to do it by Mercutio. He was nervous about it, mainly because he didn’t want this to start another fit of Mercutio trying to brutally attack one of his best friends, but he kept being pushed, so he reluctantly agreed. It wasn’t like he wasn’t attracted to Benvolio, or that he wasn’t willing to do more sex shit with him, it was just that Benvolio couldn’t compare to Mercutio, and it ultimately wasn’t worth the fighting it caused. He was sat on the couch, an arm around Mercutio’s shoulders as he listened to Benvolio’s proposition. Tybalt’s eyes got big and he furrowed his brows while he stared down at his lap. Did he hear that right? “Um.” When he looked up to Mercutio, for some sort of guidance on what to say or _ something, _ his boyfriend was just staring at him. That’s so weird. Was he being set up or something? “You want me... to be a priest. Who takes advantage of you? Like... fake rape?” He looked beyond Mercutio, to Benvolio, for clarification. It was weird enough that Mercutio was being so quiet, and it was weird enough that he was expected to be a priest, but the ‘take advantage of’ thing was what really got to him.

"No!" Benvolio held up his hands in defense, eyes wide at Tybalt's assumption. He should probably explain a little better.... "I mean more like, uh, telling me the only way to repent for what I did is to have sex with you- I mean, him. Well, um, I guess it is you in this case.... Either way, it's not any more non-consensual than the last scene was. I might pretend to be confused or something, but I'll want it." It was shameful how vaguely horny he got even just talking about this, and it was causing him to ramble and sound like even more of a weirdo. "Really, if it's too much or too weird, I get it and it's fine." Benvolio was still looking namely at Tybalt, but he could see Mercutio was still being weirdly silent and just staring at the other alpha as well. Was he planning something? Was he gonna hurt Benvolio?

“...Okay. I mean... I guess that’s not...  _ the _ weirdest.” Tybalt had that bouncing around in his brain, but before he made any form of solid opinion, he really cared about Mercutio’s thoughts on the situation. He nudged Mercutio, tilting his head some. “What do you think?” Especially because this situation seemed to be only him with Benvolio, Tybalt worried most with him and how he would react to it. Mercutio didn’t have any certain look on his face, which was usually as bad as him being openly pissed off.

Mercutio could see Benvolio take some sort of relieved exhale out of the corner of his eye, and that paired with Tybalt's reaction made him grin widely. This was so fucking funny, what the  _ fuck _ Benvolio! This fucking fruit had a weird Catholic priest kink this entire time and just said _ nothing? _ He just let Mercutio think he was the most vanilla sex faggot he'd ever met for years... wow, what a bad friend. "I wanna be a demon," were his friend's words, looking over to Benvolio, grin just getting wider. "I wanna be a succubus, and you have to let me or you can't have sex with my boyfriend."

"Um," Benvolio kind of just stared confusedly for a second, not really sure what to say to that one. That wasn't exactly the reaction he had been expecting, or anything he'd ever thought about in his fantasies. He  _ did  _ really, really want to do this scene with Tybalt, though, however he could.... "Okay, as long as Tybalt's okay with everything, too." As if Tybalt would say no now that his boyfriend had basically said yes.

Tybalt wasn't really surprised that  _ that  _ was Mercutio's terms and conditions. Something absolutely ridiculous, that would probably get in the way of absolutely everything. It wasn't the worst though (at least to Tybalt) because that meant he would still have an excuse to pay an obscene amount of attention to Mercutio, and he definitely liked doing that. "Okay. Um... Yeah, I guess that's fine," Tybalt agreed after a minute. Even if he wanted to back out now, he knew Mercutio would bother him and bother him and bother him until he changed his mind. It wouldn't be that bad, he hoped, once he got used to... however the fuck a priest was supposed to act.

Benvolio smiled widely, more than a little excited that he'd get to do his biggest fantasy with someone like Tybalt. He'd done it before with exes, but... well, none of them were Tybalt. None of them could honestly even compare to how strong and big Tybalt was. "Great!" he tried not to sound as excited as he felt. "I know a church we can go to, and they have the confessional booth and everything. So, uh I guess we should just decide on a date, then. I have stuff for Tybalt and I, but..." he looked over to Mercutio kind of awkwardly, really wondering how they were going to work his new (very random) character into the scene. "Mercutio, I'm sure you can figure your own clothes out, right?"

"Oh fucking  _ definitely, _ " Mercutio was quick to respond, throwing his body around with the answer a little as well, knocking into Tybalt. This sounded way more exciting than that bad boy role or whatever he had last time. Never mind how cringey it was that his boyfriend was gonna play a priest; this was gonna be fucking great, Mercutio already had big plans.

There wasn't much left for him to say now; as much as he had worries, Mercutio would laugh at him for expressing them, and he certainly wasn't going to confide in Benvolio, if he was even given the opportunity. He turned to the side some and pressed his face into Mercutio's hair with an audible sigh, drawing him closer by the arm around his shoulders. They ended up deciding two nights from then, and so Tybalt spent the next two days feeling stressed about having to act like a priest. Being a teacher wasn't the worst, because he'd been to school at least a few years ago, so it wasn't impossible, but being a priest... He'd never fucking been to church. On their agreed upon night, Tybalt drove himself and Mercutio to the church, already feeling uncomfortable in his outfit. "This is a fucking ridiculous scenario," he grumbled when they were parked in front of the church and got out. "I can't believe you agreed to it."

"Don't be such a fucking boring shithead," Mercutio rolled his eyes as he followed Tybalt's lead and got out of the car. "I thought you liked these little things with Benvolio. You're just pussy about playing a priest, aren't you? Little baby doesn't know how to act like a priest, huh?" he baby-talked to his boyfriend before immediately breaking out into loud laughter. Tybalt had to wear a fucking robe over essentially the same clothes as last time, but Mercutio had got to put on whatever he liked, really. So obviously he had dressed as much like a demon slut as he could. Maybe he would only agree to Benvolio's little scenes in the future if he could pick his own outfits every time.... "Come  _ on, _ it won't be that fucking bad. Just let me seduce you the whole time with my demonic sexuality, or whatever the hell; easy."

"Shut up." Tybalt looked at him, face blank as Mercutio broke into his laughing fit. He was so distracted that he really didn't even care about Mercutio's little outfit that much. At any other opportunity, he would've been itching to get his hands all of Mercutio. There weren't any other cars in the parking lot, so he entered the church without hesitation of there being someone else in there. "And that's not the scene we agreed to, so." Tybalt looked over to where Benvolio said the confessional booth would be, trudging his feet as they made their way to it. He guessed that the upside to this was that Benvolio would be understanding of his awkwardness.

Mercutio groaned in annoyance at having his fun shut down, trudging into the church after Tybalt. He followed him to the confessional booth in silence, pushing Tybalt to sit down on the little seat inside his side once they were there. He then promptly sat down in his lap, putting his hands on either side of Tybalt's face gently. "Babe, listen," he started, taking out his soft voice that was reserved  _ only  _ for Tybalt. "It's gonna be  _ fine. _ You'll do okay, and Benvolio will like it, and then we can go home and cuddle all night and not do this again for weeks. Sound good?" Benvolio would like what Tybalt did, at least. He made no promises about the beta liking what  _ he  _ was going to do. He'd refused to tell Benvolio his plans, insisting knowing them would ruin Benvolio's immersion or whatever, good scene etiquette of full communication be damned.

He met Mercutio's gaze with a little sigh and he nodded, leaning in to press his face away in Mercutio's neck, for as long as he could until Benvolio showed up. "Okay. I guess," Tybalt agreed, running his hands up Mercutio's bare thighs to his shorts, originally intending on just holding his waist. However, as he got there, he felt something suspiciously pocket knife-shaped in one of Mercutio's pockets, and he sighed again, already knowing the amount of work that's going to be placed on him just from that. "Mercutio. Why do you have a knife." Right after he asked that, however, he heard the doors of the church open, and footsteps soon were coming directly their way.

Mercutio could have screamed with how perfect Benvolio's timing was on that one, not wanting Tybalt to have time to take his knife away. He hopped off Tybalt's lap as quick as he could, winking at him quickly and holding a finger to his lips before dashing out of the confessional booth. Tybalt was on his own with this one, for now. Mercutio knew when he wanted to make his entrance. 

Benvolio had made sure, this time, to not let his nerves get the best of him and make him late. As he walked into the church, he could feel his hands stop shaking a bit as he got into his headspace. He was here to confess his sins of lusting after a man, that was all (he ignored the running footsteps he could hear further into the church). Nothing to be nervous about. Taking one last deep breath, Benvolio made his way to the confessional booth, hesitantly stepping into the open side as he got there. He set his school bag down next to his feet on the floor, sitting himself on the little bench. "Good evening, sir," he started, still sounding a bit nervous. He knew the priest wouldn't judge him for his sins, only forgive him for them through God, but he just couldn't help it. Benvolio hadn't come to confession in a while, which was already a bit wrong of him, and now he was coming here with  _ this  _ to confess of all things....

Tybalt watched him run off, and what else could he do? He pressed his face into his hands as he listened to Benvolio come closer, repressing another sigh. Maybe while he was being left alone he could better get into this character, but he didn't  _ really  _ want to get into character. He missed Mercutio sitting on his lap. Knowing that he was just off in the church somewhere with a knife made him nervous for other reasons, too. When he heard Benvolio sit on the other side of him, he sat up straighter and put his hands down. He laid them in his lap as he crossed one leg over the other, blowing out his cheeks before replying to him. "Good evening," he said in return, digging around in his brain for the information he absorbed in his half-hearted research mission. "...When was your last confession?"

"About six months ago," Benvolio admitted, knowing better than to lie to the priest to look better. God could see through his lying anyway; it wouldn't do him any good to come to confess his sins and then sin while doing so. He just kept looking down at his hands and fiddling with his fingers nervously. "I've... I've done some bad things since then. I've been having a lot of unholy thoughts, sir. I'm sorry to come so late, but I just couldn't sleep tonight knowing that these thoughts are coming between me and God...."

He wondered if six months was a long time ago or not in context of this. Tybalt hummed softly in response, looking around at nothing in the dimness of the booth. It was interesting to think about the fact that this turned Benvolio on. Maybe if he wasn't distracted by Mercutio's possible antics, he would be able to understand that more. "What have you been thinking about?" Tybalt prompted once Benvolio fell quiet, staring down at his robes and playing with the sleeves of it. God, it was so hot, how did actual priests do this?

Benvolio swallowed thickly, knowing it was better to just come out and say it. God knew what he was thinking anyway. "I've been thinking about a man," he admitted, voice faltering only a bit. "I think about holding his hand, kissing him... having sex with him." He'd never had to say things like this in confessional before, usually too busy with studying to pay attention to girls, but this man.... Ah, he was blushing despite himself. "And he's with somebody already, as well. They're not married, but they've been together for a while."

Tybalt looked up from his sleeves when Benvolio started talking, narrowing his eyes a bit in thought. It wasn't  _ that  _ self centered to think that it was about him, right? Benvolio, like Tybalt and Mercutio, didn't really go out that much, besides to his classes. It wasn't about Mercutio, obviously, so it sort of only left one option... Suddenly, he was very, very relieved that Mercutio wasn't here right now. He didn't want to break up another fight already. "I see." What even came after that? Was he supposed to lead Benvolio into sex already? "...That's quite a heavy sin." It felt so weird to talk like this. "Have you been acting on your thoughts?"

"I kissed him, sir, and... we had sex once." It felt good to be admitting it, he supposed, but also it filled him with such hot feelings at the memory of the act. He had to calm down about it enough to finish confessing, or he'd be sinning as he spoke. "I haven't stopped thinking about it since. I... I want him so bad, even though I know it's wrong. I've been asking God to take these urges away from me, but I think they've gotten in between me and Him. I need His forgiveness, sir."

"I see," he repeated simply. He still was reeling over the fact that Benvolio liked him. "I don't know if there's much you can do in your daily life that could act as repenting for the things that you've done." Tybalt uncrossed his legs, getting a little more comfortable in the very much uncomfortable wooden bench. "You might have to do something a little more... unconventional, to prove your sorrow to God," he said. The oddest part of this was probably having to pretend that being gay was bad. Something about it just felt so unnatural to act out. "Come over to my side of the booth, if you would."

That was... definitely unconventional, Benvolio noted. He'd never been asked to do so before, and had never been told that would ever be requested of him... but right now, with the thoughts he had been having, he was in no position to question the priest and what God was telling him to do. Benvolio stood up slowly, leaving his school bag behind as he exited his side of the booth. Taking a deep breath, he stepped into the priest's side. He was very handsome... no, Benvolio couldn't be thinking more things like that, especially not about a man of God.

Tybalt's brain quickly switched over to things that would turn him on, because it didn't really occur to him that he wasn't ready for what he was intitiating until when Benvolio was already drawing back the curtain to enter his side of the booth. He thought about Mercutio, getting to knot his mouth or the idea of his slick dripping down his cock (if he could even produce slick) or Mercutio begging to be knotted, and it wasn't so difficult to be excited anymore. He exhaled slowly, spreading his legs a little to make room for Benvolio. "I want you to get on your knees," he instructed, voice soft.

On his knees? Surely the priest would be having him pray, right? Benvolio wasn't quite sure why he had been called to do it on this side of the confessional booth, at the floor in front of the priest, but it wasn't his place to question God, he reminded himself. "I... okay, sir." God was talking through the priest, and if Benvolio wanted to be able to be free of his sins he had to stop being so hesitant and just listen. After a good few moments of hesitation while he had been thinking, Benvolio got on his knees nearly between the priest's legs, folding his hands neatly on his own thighs.

He simply slid down a little bit lower in his seat and he spread his legs more, pushing his robes aside so that he could work on the button and zipper of his pants. Tybalt didn't do anything else, once the trappings of his pants were undone, though, he just rested his hands, palms up, on his lap as he stared down at Benvolio. He had no clue how to say this besides the blunt way, but that wasn't a part of the act. "God is telling me that this is what needs to be done... to purge the thoughts of this man out of your head." His hands cupped Benvolio's jaws, slowly drawing him in closer.

Benvolio's eyes widened as he watched the priest unzip and unbutton his pants, his robes pushed aside so Benvolio could watch it all happen. "Sir..." Benvolio protested weakly, part of him reminding him that this act was wrong, but more of him focusing on how the priest had said God had told him this needed to happen. If this was what Benvolio had to do to be pure again, he would do it. The priest was still so handsome, after all.... He let the priest pull him in closer to his undone pants, and Benvolio took it upon himself to nose against Tybalt's clothed cock, unable to help himself.

Tybalt instead moved to touch his hair, gently brushing it out of his face. Benvolio's shy act really was doing him favors right then; he looked pretty cute down there, even if it wasn't particularly getting Tybalt going. "Do you really want to be forgiven?" He asked, and after the little prodding with his nose, he pushed his pants down enough so that he could pull out his cock. Tybalt was only half hard so far, but he still had to resist the urge to touch himself to the little scene of Mercutio in their bed beneath him going on in the back of his head.

"Yes, of course; I want God's forgiveness," Benvolio nodded a bit, a little more distracted with watching Tybalt pull his cock out. He was so big, even when he wasn't fully hard. He wished he could smell his alpha scent better, sure that was just as good as looking at his cock. "Sir, you're so... I don't know if I can take all of it," he admitted shyly, blush just getting darker. He wanted the alpha in his mouth so badly... surely this was yet another sin. But God had asked for it to happen....

"I know." He kept his hand in his hair, cupped right behind Benvolio's ear as he tilted his head back some. "He'll forgive you as long as you mean it." Tybalt wasn't searching for Benvolio's touch, really, just  _ something  _ to give him relief. He'd never been very patient, and right now was no exception, even though this situation was so painfully ridiculous. Slowly, in prompting, Tybalt rocked his hips up, pressing Benvolio's face even closer.

At Tybalt rocking his hips and moving his face closer, Benvolio took the initiative to close his lips around the head of his cock, too nervous to push down much further right away. He tried to make up for it with his tongue, not daring to bring up his hands to help on the rest of Tybalt's dick that wasn't in his mouth. Benvolio didn't want to do anything God didn't tell him to, lest he risk losing His forgiveness .

Tybalt found it harder to stay in character now that he was actually being pleased. He watched Benvolio and gave a soft groan, keeping his hips still and instead saying, "More." He could feel himself easily becoming harder now, too; a lot easier than he thought it would be. Maybe that had something to do with the fact that Mercutio's scent was a lot stronger now, or maybe he was just imagining it, because he wanted to be with Mercutio so badly right then.

Benvolio shivered at Tybalt's commanding voice, thankful for his keeping still. He wouldn't have minded if he'd shoved himself down his throat a little, but  _ that  _ was certainly a sinful thought of him to have. Just as he was about to obey and take more of Tybalt into his mouth, he felt a hand on his waist and something sharp pressing into his throat.

Mercutio had been moving slowly closer and closer to the confessional booth since Benvolio had gone around to Tybalt's side. When he heard Tybalt groaning, he knew his time had finally fucking come. It took them long enough to get there, Jesus Christ. He stepped into the dim booth as silently as he could, falling to his knees gracefully and quietly behind Benvolio before quickly gripping tight at his waist and holding his knife blade to his throat. "Aww, you such cock like a little bitch," he cooed right in Benvolio's ear, giggling at the way he tensed up with fear. "Come on, I'll show you how to do it properly, stupid faggot." Mercutio took his hand off Benvolio's waist and used it to push on the back of his head and shove him further down on Tybalt's cock, making him take more than he could without force, obviously, since Benvolio started choking immediately. Mercutio made sure the knife stayed pressed firmly against his throat in the process, but kept from breaking his skin at all yet.

Tybalt heard movement behind Benvolio, but it wasn't until he heard Mercutio talking that he realized that the stronger scent was because he was right there. He moved too quickly for Tybalt to really stop Mercutio, which was nothing new considering how little and agile he was, so he was just moaning when Benvolio's head was pushed down his cock. How difficult it was to stay in character before was  _ nothing  _ compared to right now. He reached beyond Benvolio to push Mercutio's hand off his head, giving him a little glare in the darkness. "Stop it. He's trying to repent."

With Mercutio's hand pushed off his head, Benvolio immediately pulled back to breathe- only to be shoved right back down a moment later by that same hand. "Do I look like I give a shit?" Mercutio snapped, giving a short laugh as he forced Benvolio down even further. "In case you haven't figured it out, I'm a demon." This was so corny, but it gave him the excuse to be acting like this, so it was fun. "I was sent here to help take care of little Benvolio. I heard he lusts after men, huh? I can definitely fucking help with that one. I bet this little beta likes being fucked a whole bunch, don't you?" he asked Benvolio, even though said beta was much too busy choking on cock to answer him. Benvolio reached up to try and push Mercutio's knife hand away, only to instead have Mercutio press it against him even harder. Benvolio then switched to grabbing at Tybalt's knee tightly, and Mercutio was sure he was looking up at Tybalt with some pathetic, pleading face.

As fine as he was with Mercutio being so off the chain, and as much as he liked being stared at with desperation, he genuinely felt bad seeing Benvolio look up at him like he was terrified. He could deal with Mercutio's craziness one on one, but when he was doing stuff like this, it was hard to just let it go by so easily. Tybalt pushed his hand off again, holding his wrist tight to keep him from shoving Benvolio down, at least for a moment. "He's supposed to learn to stop, not to get better at it," he corrected Mercutio, sitting up straight once more. "That's not what  _ God  _ wants." He narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend, fully aware of how fucking stupid their arguing was.

Mercutio tried to pull out of Tybalt's grip, though he knew it would be useless. His stupid priest role hadn't gotten him to use any less of his strength, unfortunately. "I don't give a fuck what God wants," Mercutio rolled his eyes, growling at Tybalt. "I don't think you do either, huh? Just a horny alpha wanting a warm mouth for your knot. Too bad this bitch couldn't get his mouth around it all on his own." Benvolio had his forehead resting on Tybalt's other knee between them, gasping for air and seeming to shake with what Mercutio assumed was nerves or fear at the knife still at his throat. He'd get over it. "Come on, _ Tybalt, _ just let me help you with this. I can tell nothing going on in your head is any sort of fucking holy."

“Untrue. I’m here to help him.” Tybalt’s face twisted up a little in a cringing expression at Benvolio shaking between his legs. It made him feel so... weird. Guilty, almost, but definitely pitying. Benvolio clearly wasn’t made to roll with the punches Mercutio came with, and as the person that was, in this situation, trusted to keep it in order, he’d failed Benvolio on that part. The hand that was previously in Benvolio’s hair let go of him to hesitantly pat the top of his head a couple of times. Tybalt couldn’t identify where his need to help Benvolio came from, but he wasn’t able to help it even though he wasn’t pleased by it. “If anything, you’re making things harder for me. You’re freaking him out.”

Mercutio growled louder as he smelled Tybalt's scent changing away a bit from horny to protective. What the fuck was this? "I don't  _ care  _ if I'm freaking him out," he insisted, scowling for real now. He was sure Tybalt could pick up on the real anger leaking into his own scent. It was probably for the best Benvolio couldn't pick up on these things, or Mercutio would be worried he'd piss himself at this rate. It would be really funny, but also definitely gross. "He's gotta get used to this stuff." Mercutio used his free knife hand to move the knife around to Benvolio's cheek, pressing it into his skin but not really breaking it, Benvolio closing his eyes tightly and whimpering. The shaking beta would deserve that, though, for making his Tybalt's scent change for him.

Tybalt just cringed more when he could tell Mercutio was pissed at him. This was probably the worst that this situation could go. Of course. It was so hard to choose anything to do, because it wasn’t like he could just abandon Benvolio when he could probably burst into tears at any moment, but he also couldn’t devote extra attention to him right then, either. Also, his dick was still out. “Mercutio, seriously.” How else could he convey that Mercutio was actively ruining everything? He pushed the hand holding the knife away, now holding both of Mercutio’s wrists. Tybalt was leant forward, almost past Benvolio, to hold Mercutio’s hands near his face. “Why should he get used to it? I’d assume this is his last time sinning in this way for a long time.”

Mercutio struggled in Tybalt's grip yet again, just testing to see if maybe he'd let up at all (he had not). His brain was muddled with anger at Benvolio for making his boyfriend's scent change, and it was hard for him to think of a response that wasn't just growling and yelling. He almost missed Tybalt calling him by name entirely. Instead of continuing to struggle and yell, Mercutio decided to do something he knew Tybalt would definitely listen to. "Kiss me," he demanded, face softening only a little bit. This was both a test for Tybalt and hopefully an excuse for the other alpha to let go of his wrists. ...And he  _ guessed  _ it would give Benvolio a fucking break.

He could never say no to that, even when Mercutio pulled the ‘kiss me’ card a lot when Tybalt was getting mad. It was impossible not to comply. He pulled Mercutio closer by his wrists so that he could kiss him. Tybalt wanted to let go of Mercutio’s wrists entirely so that he could pull him to the side and onto his lap, or  _ something, _ but he wasn’t born yesterday. He wasn’t going to let go of him when he was holding a knife and he still smelled like he was angry. “You’re stupid if you think I’m gonna let go of you,” he muttered, pulling away just enough to talk before kissing Mercutio again.

Mercutio growled quietly into the kiss after Tybalt's words, though he didn't make any move to pull away and respond otherwise, just biting gently at Tybalt's lower lip. He was gonna have to rethink his plans  _ apparently, _ unless he wanted his boyfriend to get pissed at him and the scene to end early. Ugh. "Let me help you, please?" he pulled back from the kiss a little bit asked sweetly, almost whining. "I can make it good for you and him, baby, I promise." Mercutio didn't want to fucking behave for any amount of time right now, but he guessed he would, if only for the sake of his boyfriend. The state of Benvolio still between them meant much less to him.

Tybalt really,  _ really  _ wanted Mercutio in his lap after he was biting at his lower lip. He didn’t, but that made him even more susceptible to agreeing to Mercutio’s sweet little voice. It was so hard to say no when he sounded like that. He sighed and kissed him again, but when he pulled away, he released Mercutio’s wrists. “Fine. You have to actually help,” Tybalt gave in, staying just as straightened up in his seat in case Mercutio was going to switch up again.

Mercutio pouted, holding his hands up for another moment before very dramatically closing his knife away and dropping his hands to his sides. He looked down to Benvolio between them, tears lingering on his face and his eyes squeezed shut while his whole body shook. What a pussy, Jesus. Mercutio knew he wouldn't be able to pull him back from this, because he thought Benvolio was being a big fucking baby when  _ obviously  _ that's not what Tybalt or Benvolio thought. He'd have to just fucking bite his tongue for a few minutes or something. "Make the little beta stop crying," he huffed, voice still staying a bit soft so Tybalt could tell he wouldn't immediately try and hurt either of them. They (especially Benvolio) should be thankful that Mercutio felt like exercising self control right now.

He looked between Mercutio and Benvolio at the order, unsure of what to do. Tybalt naturally wanted to comfort him, at least to make him stop crying, but he didn't want to piss off Mercutio and then start this whole thing over. He, after a minute of hesitation, gently tugged Benvolio closer to be between his legs rather than closer to his knees, and hugged him, patting the back of his head. Giving Mercutio a weird look over Benvolio's head, because this was weird, he didn't say anything. There wasn't much to say. After a few seconds, he looked down at Benvolio and asked, "Are you okay?"

Benvolio pressed his face into Tybalt readily, breathing in what he could of his alpha scent even though it didn't inherently  _ do  _ anything for him. Mercutio coming in like that, so suddenly, had scared him enough, but the  _ knife... _ they hadn't talked about anything like that happening, and he'd been so in his head about the scene.... He knew that at least Mercutio would think he was acting like a baby, but it made his chest feel so warm that Tybalt had obviously cared about him. Maybe that meant.... "I'm okay," he nodded shortly, sniffling once. "We just hadn't talked about that, and it was a lot for the headspace I was in..." Benvolio explained softly, just letting himself enjoy Tybalt's embrace for a little longer before edging himself out of it. Even though Mercutio had allowed this to happen, he didn't want to push their luck even if he (and maybe Tybalt) were enjoying it. The other alpha did have a knife on him, after all. "I'll be fine."

Mercutio just rolled his eyes at the scene playing out in front of him. Benvolio was such a coward, scared of Mercutio's knife. He should just be fucking glad Mercutio was letting  _ his  _ boyfriend comfort him like this, instead of dragging him out of here and leaving Benvolio to cry in the confessional booth alone. "Great, so if you're okay," Mercutio started, soft tone all but gone. "Then I think we should keep going."

He could physically feel Benvolio inhaling from his chest, and it didn't exactly bother him, especially because the scent simply didn't mean that much to Benvolio, but it was weird. It was just as weird as it was that he was crying and shaking into him right now, and knowing that he (presumably, if Tybalt wasn't wrong) had  _ feelings  _ for him, and he couldn't even tell Mercutio... It all kind of piled up in his head. Tybalt probably would've been fine stopping if it wasn't for Mercutio pushing to keep going. He met Benvolio's gaze, furrowing his brows a little. "...Okay, well only if he's ready," Tybalt said, touching one of his teary cheeks as he leaned back in the booth again. "Mercutio, just give it a second. Really."

Benvolio could hear Mercutio groaning behind him, presumably with impatience and at how soft Tybalt was being with him. He should probably get things to move along, even if he didn't feel totally ready, just so things didn't get somewhere worse instead. "I can keep going," Benvolio insisted, reaching up to wipe the tears from his cheeks. "I'm fine. I don't need more time." As much as he loved Tybalt touching his cheek so gently and hugging him to his chest, he valued his life not being taken in a church by his friend a lot more. 

"See!" Mercutio grinned at Tybalt. "He's fine! So can we keep going now? Please?" Any sort of pleading always made Tybalt more apt to listen to what he wanted, so Mercutio was sure to put a sweet little lilt onto his last word.

Tybalt watched Benvolio's face and he sighed, letting go of him entirely. Mercutio's little half-assed plea was obvious and completely effortless and yet it  _ still  _ got to him. "Okay, fine," he said in a sigh. He had to take a few seconds to get himself back into the mood of having sex. Not even that, but of being a priest taking advantage of a church-going boy. This was even more ridiculous now that he felt even more detached from it. The hand that was near Benvolio's cheek gave it a little pat. "Do you wanna be a good boy and get back to sucking my cock?"

The air between them all still felt a little strange, but Benvolio didn't let it deter him from trying to get back into his headspace. It definitely helped that Tybalt called him a good boy so easily. Benvolio nodded once silently before leaning in to take Tybalt back into his mouth, hesitant about what he took in fear of Mercutio forcing his head down so suddenly again. 

Now that the show had gotten back on the fucking road, Mercutio scooted closer to Benvolio again. He left his knife folded up and shoved it back in his pocket, using one hand to grab at Benvolio's waist again and the other to stroke what of Tybalt's cock wasn't in Benvolio's mouth. "If you can't take all of him like a good slut, at least pay more attention to him," he huffed in Benvolio's ear, though he was looking up at Tybalt. His words weren't  _ nice, _ but he wasn't holding a knife to the beta and yelling anymore so everyone should be fucking pleased with him now, right?

He hummed easily in appreciation of Benvolio's mouth, shutting his eyes until he felt a hand stroking him off. Tybalt wasn't surprised to see that it was Mercutio, and he stared right back at him, appreciating the pleasure he was giving him but still a little annoyed at him for the crazy shit he'd started just a few minutes ago. In spite of Mercutio's words, he muttered, "You really are a good boy," to Benvolio as his touches eventually found their way back to his hair. He rocked his hips up, but it was slow and shallow. After everything that happened, he wasn't absolutely dying of impatience anymore. He could afford to be patient for at least another minute or two.

Mercutio being behind him still made Benvolio a bit nervous, but he wasn't doing anything actively threatening so he tried to calm down about it. It was easier when Tybalt spoke directly to him, hand back in his hair like it had been earlier. He took more of Tybalt when the alpha started rocking his hips, feeling safe enough to do so when Mercutio didn't try anything after a few moments. He could just focus on being a good boy for Tybalt. 

Mercutio was a little bored with what was going on, but at least he was touching Tybalt and getting to look up at him, even if his boyfriend was talking to stupid Benvolio instead. His eyes wandered to look around the small, dark space they were in. Were they really gonna fuck in here? There was hardly any fucking room, unless Benvolio sat on Tybalt's lap- which was absolutely  _ not  _ happening. "You should take him out of here and fuck him," Mercutio offered to Tybalt, a little casual for what was going on. "He obviously can't take enough of you to be any fucking good at giving head."

Tybalt was starting to really enjoy himself after a moment, and of course that was right when Mercutio spoke up. He said nothing for a little bit, just dropping his head back with a soft moan as Benvolio took him deeper into his mouth. It was nothing compared to what Mercutio could do, but it was still nice compared to the whole lot of nothing he had been getting before this. "I can fuck him in here," Tybalt said, sort of liking the idea of seeing someone as sensitive as Benvolio trying to ride him. He didn't think about it requiring Benvolio to be in his lap, even though he knew that on it's own would piss Mercutio off. He just liked getting to see Benvolio work for what he wanted so bad. Maybe this time he'd actually knot him, unlike their last little scene.

"No, you  _ can't, _ " Mercutio didn't bother trying to stop the growl that snuck into his words, giving Tybalt's cock kind of a mean squeeze. Benvolio wasn't fucking sitting on Tybalt's lap- and if for any reason that's how it ended up, Mercutio was getting his knife back out, either of their wants be damned. Tybalt's lap was only for Mercutio and that was fucking it. "Just... fucking take him out and go fuck him over the altar or something. I'm sure god or whoever would love that one." 

Benvolio didn't particularly like the new arguing that was going on above him, but he tried to tune it out, focusing instead on how Tybalt seemed to want Benvolio to sit on his lap and ride him. Mercutio's suggestion of being fucked over the altar seemed almost as appealing, though, and his cock definitely twitched at it, but... Tybalt's lap just seemed so much more enticing. Tybalt's big strong arms holding him, helping him move on his cock, shoving his knot up into him like that; that's really what Benvolio wanted.

The rough squeeze made Tybalt mindlessly buck his hips up with a short huff, but Mercutio's tone made him realize why he was so displeased by it. He let go of Benvolio in favor of cupping Mercutio's cheek. "Okay, okay." Though Benvolio riding him was extremely appealing, he couldn't blame Mercutio for being pissed off thinking about it. He'd be just as displeased if Mercutio was sitting on some guy's lap. He pulled Benvolio off his cock, pushing himself to sit up a little more. "How about we go to the altar, then?"

Benvolio couldn't help his pout when he was pulled off Tybalt and told they were going to the altar. He had been looking forward to sitting in Tybalt's lap... but if it's what Tybalt wanted, and what would get God to forgive him, then he could do it. As long as he got Tybalt's knot in the end. He nodded up at Tybalt, giving a sort of quiet, "Okay, sir."

Mercutio leaned into Tybalt's touch, his grin carrying it's usual wickedness even though he felt a little soft about the touch on the inside. Tybalt really had ruined him. "Perfect!" he exclaimed after Benvolio had agreed, standing himself up quickly and not waiting for the other two before he dashed out of the confessional booth and toward the altar. There was no time to fucking waste; Mercutio wanted to go home and get fucked by Tybalt already. He wanted his stupid big alpha to bite him and to bite him in return, because they belonged just to each other.

Tybalt watched Mercutio run off with a soft sigh, though finally it was more in tenderness than from being annoyed. He didn't bother fixing his pants as he stood up and followed him out there, a hand on Benvolio's lower back to lead him, considering his robes just fell right back down and covered him, anyways. Mercutio was already at the altar and he seemed more impatient than usual, but Tybalt didn't question it. After deciding the altar was low enough for Benvolio to be bent over, he pushed him by the shoulders to bend over, and he promptly pushed two fingers in his mouth to get them wet.

Benvolio took the fingers in his mouth just as easily as he had let himself be bent over the altar, working at Tybalt's fingers like he had his cock. Knowing he was going to have the alpha inside him so soon made his whine around the fingers, hips giving an aborted thrust into the altar in an attempt to give himself some kind of release. Seeing Mercutio's feet in front of him only made him a little distractedly nervous, and he guessed it should be that way, since the small alpha was a demon.

"Eager slut," Mercutio rolled his eyes at how easy Benvolio was acting, coming around to stand so the beta could see his feet. "If you want him to fuck you so bad you could have just asked earlier, instead of insisting it was for god or whatever." He reached into his pocket, looking over Benvolio at Tybalt as he did so, just to be sure the other alpha saw him pull out the knife and unfold it again. He was gonna try this one again. "Can I use this on your stupid little beta? I'll be  _ nice  _ with it, I swear." He'd be as nice as the situation called for, at least.

He let Benvolio work his fingers eagerly, his free hand undoing Benvolio's pants so that he could yank them down. Tybalt pulled his fingers out of his mouth when he was tired of it, about to push them into him when Mercutio moved to stand in front of him. Looking up to see Mercutio pulling out and opening up his knife made Tybalt sigh loudly, giving Mercutio a little look. Of course he couldn't last two seconds without bringing that up. Instead of answering, Tybalt pushed his two fingers into Benvolio, and he leaned over him, cupping his cheeks and forcing him to look up at Mercutio. "Benvolio," he murmured near his ear. "What do you think?"

Benvolio whined as Tybalt both pushed his fingers into him and grabbed at his face, even if he was making him look up at Mercutio who was holding his knife again. He wasn't really crazy about the idea of knifeplay, especially not with somebody as unstable as Mercutio always acted about it, but... Tybalt did it with Mercutio. Maybe he'd like to see Benvolio bleeding too. "As long as he's nice..." he answered hesitantly, voice a bit shaky with anticipation about other things since Tybalt's fingers were still just inside him. 

"Fuck yeah," Mercutio grinned widely, first down at Benvolio and then over at Tybalt. He fucking loved getting his way. He got down on his knees so he was more at eye level with Benvolio, holding the blade up in between them. "Don't worry, I won't leave anything where people will see it," he assured Benvolio, grinning still as he gently ran the knife blade over the side of Benvolio's face. "Probably." With that, he stood back up walking around to Tybalt's side to stand behind his boyfriend and hold him from behind, reaching up on his tip toes so he could get at Tybalt's neck for the moment. He could cut Benvolio up when the beta was expecting it less.

After Benvolio's consent about the knife, Tybalt moved his fingers in him slowly, releasing his face. Mercutio being behind him just encouraged him to lean back into him with a low hum, shivering at the feeling of his face in his neck. Fucking Benvolio with his fingers became a little lazy due to his momentary focusing on Mercutio, pulling him to be against his side rather than behind him and kissing him. He missed kissing Mercutio so much, and he couldn't wait to properly get his hands on him later. The kissing was brief, though, soon Tybalt was pulling his fingers out of Benvolio and spitting on his cock so that he could finally get the relief he'd been wanting so bad. He rubbed himself up against Benvolio's hole once, and wasted no more time pushing into him. Maybe if he hadn't been so nervous earlier, he would've thought to bring lube, or if he wasn't so impatient right in that second, he would've asked Benvolio if he had any, but he just wasn't thinking.

Benvolio shouted and couldn't help how much he tensed up for a moment after Tybalt pushed into him so early. He'd only used two fingers, which he usually did, but this time there was no lube and, fuck, it hurt. He just kept telling himself it was what Tybalt wanted from him, though, so he got himself to relax enough after a few more moments... until Mercutio reappeared at his front, which didn't make him tense up again but did make him nervous.

Mercutio kissed Tybalt back eagerly, messily licking into his boyfriend's mouth with what he felt was honestly not enough enthusiasm. Ugh, he just wanted to go home and get fucked by him. Having to pull back to watch him push into Benvolio just made Mercutio growl lowly, moving away from Tybalt so he could stand in front of Benvolio again. If Mercutio wasn't fucking annoyed with how this night had gone so far, he'd have considered making Benvolio suck his cock, but he knew Tybalt would just get all mad and protective about it when Mercutio would inevitably choke Benvolio with his cock. Literally so fucking annoying. Instead, as it was, Mercutio just grabbed Benvolio by the hair and yanked his head back so he was looking at him again. "What? His cock too big for your stupid little beta hole, too? Pussy ass bitch," he huffed, tracing his knife down Benvolio's cheek again before holding the blade to his throat, not pressing hard enough to draw blood. Benvolio looked kind of scared, but he wasn't saying anything so Mercutio didn't budge.

Tybalt didn't move once he was buried in Benvolio. His impatience was satiated enough by Benvolio clenching around him so tight, so he was able to wait after remembering that Benvolio definitely wasn't used to being treated like this. He partially wondered if this incident would help squash the feelings Benvolio had towards him. Hopefully it would. Tybalt rubbed his hips and kept still as he watched Mercutio get all in Benvolio's face again, trying to gauge the situation as something worthy of stopping for or not. "He's doing a fine job taking it." When Benvolio was decidedly more relaxed around him despite Mercutio's taunting, he started to fuck him slowly, running his hands up Benvolio's back and settling on his shoulders.

Benvolio didn't like the knife at his throat at all. It made him nervous and scared, almost enough for him to call it quits on this- but Tybalt said he was taking his cock just fine, and was touching his skin with his big, warm hands. So Benvolio stayed quiet save for a little whine... followed by a much louder one as Tybalt started fucking him, running his hands up his back. He wished he was on his back, so Tybalt could get his hands on even more of him- or on his lap, god, that would be even better. Thinking about it was enough to make him nearly forget about the knife.

"I could take it better," Mercutio offered offhandedly, pressing the knife a little harder against Benvolio's throat. He didn't like that Tybalt had said that. He let go of Benvolio's hair and moved his knife away, letting the beta's head drop to look at the floor again as Mercutio leaned forward to drag the knife over Benvolio's back. He dragged the blade from one shoulder blade to the other, being blocked by Tybalt's arms to go any further. Moving the knife up a little further toward Benvolio's shoulder, he did push hard enough to leave a nick in his skin, watching the small amount of blood well up in the tiny cut. Benvolio deserved that, and a lot more honestly.

Tybalt soon got bored of going so slow and he fucked Benvolio harder, but his attention remained glued to Mercutio's knife. One over-excited move from Mercutio could mean the entire scene was ending, and Tybalt was too horny to take a break right now, even if he could just fuck Mercutio later. He groaned softly, watching the tiny bit of blood bead on his skin. Blood really did nothing for him at all, and especially in this scenario, it just distracted him. To make up for it, because he already knew that Benvolio was so sensitive, Tybalt's hips moved faster in an attempt to get his mind off of Mercutio's ever-present threat of the knife.

Benvolio moaned louder and louder as Tybalt just kept fucking him harder and faster, easily distracted from the small amount blood he could feel pooling and dripping down his shoulder. Tybalt was fucking him so good, and that was all that mattered. He didn't even have to rub himself into the altar, Tybalt's thrusts basically doing it for him. Hopefully he would be able to last longer this time than he had during their last scene, but Benvolio didn't believe too much in himself.... "Tybalt," he whined pathetically, just wanting to say the alpha's name.

Mercutio didn't like Benvolio saying his boyfriend's name like that. He took his knife down to Benvolio's side, cutting him a little more aggressively there and causing him to cry out. "Aw, sorry, did I hurt the stupid bitch?" he mocked, scoffing as he just gave Benvolio the same cut slightly higher up. "Fucking suck it up and focus on the cock inside you, how about that." God, fucking- Mercutio wanted this to be  _ over; _ he was getting angry.

"Mercutio," Tybalt said, letting go of one of Benvolio's shoulders to grab Mercutio's wrist. "That's not being very nice." He squeezed Mercutio's wrist tight as a warning before letting go. It still wasn't that bad, because he was sure that Benvolio would speak up if it was too much for him, but hearing him cry out like a pathetic little wounded animal made it difficult for Tybalt to get off. He just felt bad for him again.

Mercutio scowled at Tybalt, growling quietly as his wrist was let go. He wouldn't do it again,  _ just  _ because he didn't want Tybalt to get all protective for him; not because he cared about if Benvolio endured a little bit of pain. "Whatever," he huffed, closing his knife up and pocketing it again. He had other plans to hurry this up now. He moved back to Tybalt's side, leaning into him and trying to get at his neck despite the other alpha still actively trying to fuck Benvolio. "Just hurry up and knot him already," he whined quietly, sounding like a child who wasn't getting his way. "I want your knot in  _ me _ ."

Benvolio was glad to have the knife seemingly away from him, given he could hear the click of it being closed. It was a little harder to ignore the blood now that there was more of it, but he was at least glad the wounds weren't big or anything. "Tybalt," he said the alpha's name again. "Please knot me, please," Benvolio begged, desperate to have something better to focus on than his cuts, putting more of his brain power into thinking about how big Tybalt's knot was and how much it would stretch him out.

Tybalt wished there was a way to keep fucking Benvolio while being still; he really would've liked to keep having Mercutio's lips and teeth on his neck right then. He wrapped an arm lazily around his waist, grabbing at his ass and moaning softly. "I wanna knot you, too," he groaned in response, his movements growing faster and a little more desperate as he thought about burying his knot in Mercutio. Tybalt's other hand relaxed over Benvolio's hip, and the begging was good enough in making him cum, pressing his face into Mercutio's hair as he slid his knot into Benvolio fully and he ground into him.

Benvolio nearly screamed with pleasure at having Tybalt's knot finally in him, grabbing at the church altar desperately. He still wished there had been lube involved, the sting of it all without still not completely gone, but Tybalt's knot still felt so, so good filling him up like this. The feeling of Tybalt's cum filling him up was equally as good of a feeling, if not better. Benvolio wished he was an omega, that Tybalt could really breed him just like this.... At that thought, Benvolio was cumming as well, whining and scratching at the altar more frantically. 

Mercutio's jealousy came to another head at watching Tybalt knot Benvolio, growling loudly especially as Benvolio came on  _ his  _ alpha's knot. That knot belonged to Mercutio only, no matter how many times he let Benvolio have a go at it. He just let Tybalt keep grabbing at him, though, keeping from just knifing Benvolio right now with the knowledge that his alpha wanted to be knotting and touching  _ him _ , not the stupid beta. They better get to fucking go home soon after this.

Tybalt felt oddly more turned on at hearing Mercutio's growling, holding both him and Benvolio a little tighter. If he were in this situation without knowing Mercutio, he would've been so excited and trying to fuck Benvolio again as soon as he could, because on paper he was exactly what Tybalt was looking for; cute, needy, loud. But Tybalt did know Mercutio, and really all he could think about was getting to go home and spend time with him. And reprimand him for acting like a piece of shit with his knife. He kissed Mercutio eagerly, even as his knot unswelled some and he pulled out of Benvolio, taking that as an opportunity to turn to face Mercutio and wrap both arms around him as they kissed.

As soon as Tybalt had his arms around him, Mercutio kissed him way too enthusiastically for people who weren't even going to fuck until they got home. Probably. Mercutio would have sex with him in the car, if Tybalt would just  _ let  _ him. "Let's go home," he insisted, grabbing at Tybalt's hips tightly. "I wanna mark you up, Tybalt, please- fucking take me home, now." Mercutio felt fucking desperate, almost.

Tybalt squeezed his ass again in response to his hips being grabbed. Just like last time, he felt bad just leaving Benvolio here, especially because he was all cut up, but he was too weak for Mercutio to protest. "Okay, okay. Let's go home." He let go of Mercutio and tucked himself back into his pants, tugging those stupidly hot robes off over his head. After folding it over his arm, Tybalt gave a light pat on the back to Benvolio, both as a praise in doing a good job considering the circumstances and as a goodbye, and he left with Mercutio, barely keeping himself from being all over him in the process.

Mercutio couldn't get the grin off his face when Tybalt agreed to go home with him, barely taking his hands off of the other alpha even as he took off his robes. A growl escaped him when Tybalt touched Benvolio again even though it was obviously just a goodbye, and Mercutio grabbed at Tybalt harder as he tugged his boyfriend to leave the church with him. Tybalt didn't fucking need to be touching Benvolio goodbye all gentle; Benvolio had gotten his knot and that should be more than fucking enough for him. Once they were at Tybalt's car, Mercutio leaned against the passenger side door and yanked Tybalt down to kiss him messily, hands moving to tangle themselves in Tybalt's hair. If Mercutio had his say they'd fuck right here in the parking lot.

Part of him really felt bad for leaving Benvolio there, and it was sinking in as they left. Benvolio was clearly in a vulnerable place, and he probably needed someone there at least so that he wouldn’t be alone. That was just being a good friend, he felt like, but it made him remember Benvolio’s possible feelings for him... Mercutio kissing him was a welcome distraction. Tybalt happily kissed Mercutio back, resuming grabbing his ass and pressing himself against Mercutio. “We should stop, I wanna get home,” Tybalt mumbled when he pulled away from him. “I wanna knot you.”

"Don't wanna stop," Mercutio growled, tugging on Tybalt to pull him back down for another kiss. "I want you to knot me here, right now." He turned his attention to Tybalt's neck, biting at it almost teasingly and using all his self control to not sink his teeth into him yet like he wanted to so badly. He wanted to remind Tybalt who he really belonged to so so badly. The two of them better have matching wounds on their necks by tomorrow morning. "Want your knot so bad."

“Baby, I want to, too, but I can’t,” Tybalt muttered, visibly shuddering at the teeth on his neck after just having come a few minutes ago. He wrapped his other arm around Mercutio’s waist and he nestled his face in the crook of his neck, inhaling deep. “I need a little bit more time, so let me take you home.” He pressed softer kisses to Mercutio’s neck in hopes of calming him down at least a little bit.

Ugh, stupid fucking Tybalt, not able to cum again fast enough to have parking lot sex. Mercutio wanted to whine and complain, but he knew there was nothing either of them could do about it so he just huffed in annoyance as Tybalt kissed at his neck. "Fine," he muttered, pulling back from the other alpha's neck and pouting up at him. "But when we get home you better knot me so fucking good I can't walk afterwards."

He laughed a little and let go of Mercutio so that he could go around to the driver’s side. “I will.” Tybalt got in and buckled up, and he tried to not speed too much on the way home. It wasn’t like getting home faster would make him ready to fuck again, so the rush would be pointless, but he couldn’t help wanting Mercutio so bad. His hand rested on Mercutio’s thigh while he drove, running his thumb over his skin. “This outfit is so fucking hot,” he complimented once they were parked in front of Mercutio’s apartment, unable to resist leaning over and kissing him again.

Mercutio felt insanely restless on the way home, and Tybalt's hand on his thigh didn't help at all. It felt like it took everything in him not to just unbuckle and climb into Tybalt's lap, driving be damned. Once they were in the apartment parking lot, Mercutio was relieved when Tybalt moved to kiss him before they got out of the car. He kissed him messily, only spending a moment to laugh into the kiss over the comment about his outfit. He'd picked it out specifically to be very sexy, so he was glad his efforts paid off. It wasn't like Tybalt or Benvolio had said anything about it during the scene, which was one of very many annoying things that happened tonight. "It'll look hotter when we go inside and you have me on my back," Mercutio whispered into the kiss, not willing to park from Tybalt long enough to talk normally.

Tybalt's hand slid higher up on Mercutio's thigh, but when he was reminded that they had to go inside, he reluctantly parted with Mercutio. "God, fuck." Every time this happened, Tybalt became more and more tempted to just fuck Mercutio in the parking lot. He shut the car off and got out, hurrying up to Mercutio's apartment. Though he was sure he looked so fucking desperate, he really didn't care right then. Once they were in the apartment, Tybalt picked Mercutio up by the backs of his thighs and kissed him again, messy and eager. He only pulled away when he had to make sure that he wasn't going to run into the couch as he carried him into their bedroom.

Mercutio was close behind Tybalt and, if the circumstances were any different, he'd have been snickering at how desperate the other alpha was acting. As it was, though, Mercutio was equally as desperate and wasn't quite in a laughing mood when they were minutes away from their bedroom. When Tybalt picked him up inside the apartment, Mercutio didn't hesitate to kiss back just as eagerly, tangling his hands in his hair again and growling mindlessly. This was  _ his  _ alpha; his hands and lips and even teeth belonged only on Mercutio's body. "Hurry up," Mercutio urged Tybalt when he pulled away for some fucking reason, even more impatient now.

He kissed Mercutio again rather than replying, laying him down on his back and growling in return to him. Tybalt didn’t know why Mercutio was so needy tonight when everything was pretty much the same as the last time he fucked Benvolio. Maybe he heard Benvolio’s confession... But even then, Mercutio would make it known. He wouldn’t just stay quiet on something like that. So Tybalt was left wondering in the back of what functioning mind he had left, though it didn’t last long now that he had Mercutio laying out beneath him.

As soon as he was put on his back, Mercutio used his grip in Tybalt's hair to urge his face into Mercutio's neck. "Bite me, bite me hard, please Tybalt,  _ now _ ," he was basically babbling through a growl. His jealous feelings had really gotten the best of him tonight after that whole shit show with Tybalt getting protective over Benvolio, but Mercutio didn't fucking care. Tybalt should only smell like that for  _ Mercutio _ , not some stupid fucking little pussy beta. He was allowed to be this jealous when Tybalt was his.

Mercutio’s babbling made him groan and roll their hips together, grabbing at the insides of his thighs. Tybalt couldn’t deny him of what he wanted so bad, especially when he was asking for it like that. He bit over Mercutio’s scent gland hard, fumbling with the button and zipper of his shorts. He loved when Mercutio got all dressed up like this; Tybalt could never take his eyes off of Mercutio, but that situation was exasperated when he wore this kind of stuff. Tybalt just wished they were ever patient enough to make the most of it. He maybe could have tonight if he hadn’t just spent an hour staring at him and doing nothing at all about it.

Mercutio pulled at Tybalt's hair hard when he bit him, crying out loudly at just that. He felt like he'd been waiting a whole day for this, even though it had been only about an hour or so since that damned scene started. "Tybalt," he moaned, tilting his head so the alpha could have more access to his throat as he reached down to help shove his shorts off of him. They were stupid tight, so it wasn't all too easy to get off, but thankfully they were off before Mercutio felt the need to destroy them somehow. He liked these shorts, but not more than he liked Tybalt's knot in him as soon as possible.

Tybalt liked hearing his name well enough from Benvolio, but hearing Mercutio moan it was unrivaled. He moaned against his skin, pulling away only once Mercutio's shorts were off. "You're so needy tonight," he was unable to stop himself from murmuring, his grin clear in his voice. He got to work on yanking his own pants down so that he could keep rubbing their cocks together as he undid and yanked off his stupid tie and constricting button-up shirt. If Tybalt never wore this outfit again, it would probably be too soon.

"I don't like seeing you touch him so much," Mercutio growled when Tybalt pulled away, even though he knew it was for good reason if they wanted to keep moving forward. "You're  _ mine _ , remember? This knot is just for  _ me _ ." He reached down and grabbed at Tybalt's cock, squeezing it maybe a little too hard for some people to consider as nice. Between Mercutio and Tybalt, though, it was nothing near as mean as it could get. Watching Tybalt get naked made him feel like he was going to vibrate out of his skin; he better not try and get Mercutio's shirt off next, because jesus christ Mercutio did not have the patience right now for more clothing removal.

"I remember," he promised, tossing his shirt on the ground, sighing as his hips bucked into Mercutio's rough touch. "I'm all yours. I'm always yours, Mercutio, even if I play along with his little fantasies." Tybalt kissed him again, unable to stop himself from doing so, and he stroked Mercutio off fast. "You want my fingers to prep you? Or do you want it right now?" He asked against his mouth, resting their foreheads together to catch his breath.

At even the suggestion of prep, even after Tybalt's sweet declaration of being all his and his hand around his cock, Mercutio growled angrily. "Now, please now, get in me right now, alpha please" he demanded sloppily, not above begging in this moment with how desperate he felt as he rocked his hips up into Tybalt's fist. If his boyfriend didn't fucking knot him him in the next handful of minutes, Mercutio was going to get up and dig the knife out of his shorts pocket and hurt someone. "Tybalt please I need your knot so damn fucking bad."

Tybalt just hummed in answer, wasting no more time spitting in his palm, jerking himself off, and pushing into Mercutio. His head made its way back to Mercutio's neck, breathing in his scent as he rocked into him slowly. Mercutio always insisted that he didn't need time to adjust, but Tybalt still hadn't been able to get used to just shoving into him and going to town immediately. He kissed and sucked at his scent gland when he started really fucking Mercutio, holding his waist hard.

Mercutio scrambled to grab at Tybalt's shoulders, digging his nails into his skin and scratching him without thought when Tybalt pushed in quickly just like he had asked. "Tybalt, fuck," he moaned loudly when the alpha started fucking him for real moments later, paying so much delicious attention to his scent gland. He wished Tybalt would grab him tighter, fuck him even hard already; Mercutio's restlessness wouldn't be settled until he was knotted. "Let me bite you," Mercutio insisted, yanking on Tybalt's hair so he could get to his scent gland easier, aiming to sink his teeth into it  _ hard _ .

The pain in his shoulders at being scratched was the kind of pain that he liked, not as intense as being sliced up. It made him moan against Mercutio's skin and he fucked him harder, allowing his head to be yanked back when his hair was pulled on. Tybalt's brows furrowed a bit, already bracing himself for however hard Mercutio intended on biting him, but he didn't try and stop him. Mercutio would just get him even harder next time that he was able to, to get back at him.

Once he got close enough, Mercutio didn't hesitate in biting Tybalt without holding back. He could taste blood in his mouth from where some of his teeth had broken skin, but he just didn't care. He wanted Tybalt to scab over his scent gland, so anyone else who saw him would know he belonged to another alpha. So that when Benvolio saw him around in the house he'd remember that Tybalt fucking belonged to Mercutio only, no matter how many times he let Benvolio into their sex life for a night. Mercutio left his teeth sunk into Tybalt's skin for quite a bit, just moaning around biting him as he was fucked. When he finally let up, he went about licking the blood off Tybalt's skin, really just wanting more of that contact over his boyfriend's scent gland.

Tybalt shuddered in pain at being bitten, growling and squeezing his eyes shut tight. He wanted to complain about Mercutio just leaving his teeth in his skin, but the vibration of his moans around his scent gland easily took his mind off the pain. It was almost overstimulating Tybalt, the way Mercutio just kept hanging onto him, and he could already feel his knot starting to swell up. His arms wrapped around Mercutio's waist so that he could press him close, and when he felt his tongue on his neck, Tybalt moaned out some kind of warning about being about to cum, before pushing his knot fully into him.

Mercutio had to stop all his attention on Tybalt's neck so he could basically scream as he was finally knotted, filled up like he had wanted to be since the night started. "Tybalt," he moaned the alpha's name, grabbing at him tightly and squirming on his knot to rub himself against Tybalt's stomach. "Wanna knot your fist, please let me knot your fist, alpha," the begging was sloppy and frantic, Mercutio wanting badly to be cumming right this second on Tybalt's knot.

Tybalt complied eagerly, pushing his hand between them and wrapping it around Mercutio’s knot. He squeezed it tight as he just kept rocking into him, resting their heads together with a little groan as he started to calm down some. The aching, pulsing pain in his neck was already starting to be very, very annoying, but he still liked it in a weird way, knowing that he visibly belonged to Mercutio in some way.

Mercutio was loud even still as he came onto his stomach between him and Tybalt, settling into the feeling of being still so full of Tybalt and his cum. He wasn't a little bitch omega, but he did like being full like this-  _ only  _ with Tybalt, though. Mercutio didn't fucking want anyone else's cum in him ever. "I love you," he breathed as soon as he was calm enough to talk, pushing his head so his nose knocked into Tybalt's clumsily. He didn't want him to pull out, honestly.

He smiled tiredly and kissed him, releasing Mercutio’s cock as he was slowly pulling out of him. “I love you, too,” Tybalt mumbled, staying right there between Mercutio’s legs. “I love you so, so much.” He could probably go on and on for another twenty minutes, just spewing nonsense about how much he loved his boyfriend. “I love you so much, and please don’t start attacking Benvolio next time you see him. I’m so tired of breaking up fights.” He still chuckled as he said it, though. “All that should matter is me and you, baby.”

Mercutio whined in annoyance when Tybalt pulled out, feeling his cum drip out after him. Why couldn't Tybalt just have read his mind and stayed inside him? It wasn't even worth it now that more of his cum had leaked out.... "Hey! Don't talk about him, then," Mercutio half-heartedly huffed, reaching up to put a hand over Tybalt's mouth. "I love you, too. ...And I'll only start a fight if he's asking for it. You're all mine, remember? He has to fucking keep that in mind."

Tybalt let his mouth be covered, kissing Mercutio's palm with a sigh through his nose. He pulled Mercutio's hand away after a minute, holding his wrist and pressing it lightly into the bed. "He's never asking for it. Besides, I think he definitely got the point by you cutting up his sides tonight." He nuzzled into Mercutio's neck and breathed in his scent contentedly, stroking his back leisurely. "He's probably gonna be too scared to even look at you for a few days."

Mercutio pouted as his hand was taken off Tybalt's mouth, but it was hard to stay acting so offended once Tybalt was nuzzling into his neck. "Good," he grumbled, reaching up with his hand that wasn't being restrained to run his fingers through his boyfriend's hair slowly. "You're the one he should be scared to look at, though, because  _ that's  _ what'll make me fucking mad. He fucking deserved those cuts I gave him."

“We live together. It’s hard for him to not look at me at some point,” Tybalt mumbled, releasing Mercutio’s hand so that he could just wrap both arms around his waist again. “What’d he do that pissed you off so bad tonight? I mean... you were fucking mad.” Knowing that they probably couldn’t stay like this, Tybalt reluctantly pulled away, only enough to lay back and drag Mercutio with him.

Mercutio opened his mouth and was ready to complain about Tybalt pulling away, but he was silenced before he even started when he was pretty quickly pulled back to him. "I don't like him touching you," he instead went on to answer Tybalt's question and complain about Benvolio again, even as he was snuggling into his boyfriend. "When I came in he acted like such a fucking baby, and then he made you smell all fucking  _ protective-  _ he should be lucky I didn't fucking stab him. Why were you so protective over him anyway? Do you wanna protect that stupid bitch over me? Wow, I can't believe you wanna break up and this is how I had to find out."

Ugh, maybe he shouldn't have asked. Tybalt didn't want to get into some useless argument about this, but he knew logically that  _ healthy  _ relationships would talk about stuff like this. "Obviously I don't wanna break up," he said, resting his hands over Mercutio's shoulder blades. "I don't know why I felt that way. Just seeing him so freaked out and crying and helpless made me feel so bad for him." He shut his eyes and tried to not cringe as he was saying it. Tybalt really agreed with Mercutio; he should only feel that way about his boyfriend, but he couldn't help what happened. "And if you don't want him touching me, then let's stop hooking up with him. I don't know why you push for it every single time when you just get mad if he looks at me or touches me."

Mercutio groaned in annoyance, scrunching his face up even though he had it buried in Tybalt's chest. "I don't wanna stop hooking up with him!" he complained. "I just want him to stop being such a pussy little baby. I want him to remember that no matter how many fucking times I let you fuck him, that you're mine and  _ just  _ mine." He shifted himself up, so he could push his face into Tybalt's neck, pressing a surprisingly gentle kiss to his scent gland. "I love you, just you. I want you to love just me." The moment had become almost cringily tender, but Mercutio just swallowed it down. He liked being like this with Tybalt, cringiness be damned honestly.

When Mercutio moved up to his neck, he tensed up a little, dreading the idea of being bitten again when his scent gland was still so sensitive. But after he was just kissed, he smiled a little, squeezing Mercutio closer as he spoke. Tybalt was somewhat relieved that he wasn't at his chest again, because his heart beat faster hearing Mercutio say stuff like that, and he wasn't in the mood to be teased right now. "I love just you, too. I'll never love someone the way I love you," he murmured, trying to not let his grin get any bigger. "There's no one I'll ever choose over you."

Mercutio huffed out a big breath through his nose, rolling his eyes at how corny this was even though he was smiling. "My Tybalt," he murmured, kissing his neck again just as softly. "My alpha. All mine." He pulled back enough so he could look at Tybalt's face, unable to wipe his tender smile away. He really did love Tybalt, way more than he ever thought he could love anyone. It was kinda crazy, to be honest. Mercutio leaned in to kiss him gently, not making any move to turn it into something crazy, just kissing his boyfriend while they lay in bed together.

Tybalt smiled into their kiss, unable to stop then no matter what he did. Before he met Mercutio, he never liked the idea of  _ belonging  _ to someone; he was the alpha, and the concept of belonging to someone felt so vulnerable and submissive. Now that he was with Mercutio, he felt whole knowing that he was Mercutio's. Every part of him belonged to Mercutio, and in return, every part of Mercutio belonged to him. Tybalt held him tightly as he kissed him back, and when they pulled away he just nudged their noses together and kept his eyes shut. "I'm so in love with you."

"I'm in love with you, too," Mercutio responded easily, squeezing his arms around Tybalt. It felt much nicer to be ending the way with this; it was almost like the last few hours had never happened. Unfortunately, Mercutio still had them in his memories, but it was easier to forget about them as he fell asleep in Tybalt's arms.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercutio and Tybalt morning sex, and something after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehehe :)

Tybalt, like he did every morning, woke up long before Mercutio. After that fight between Benvolio and Mercutio, and especially now that Tybalt knew that Benvolio had feelings for him, Tybalt avoided being alone with him at all possible moments. He didn’t want to break up a fight, and he didn’t like being reminded of the weight of withholding a secret from Mercutio. He didn’t like having secrets between them. Even though he was hungry as soon as he woke up, Tybalt just pulled Mercutio over from where he had drifted away during the night and he petted his hair as he got on his phone.

When Mercutio finally woke up, he was pleased to find himself still cuddled up next to Tybalt. The hand in his hair was a nice bonus, too. "Still stuck on my hair being soft?" he mumbled, barely awake enough to be speaking. He rubbed his face into Tybalt's chest after he spoke, both to get more of his scent in his nose and to wake himself up a bit more. His boyfriend felt so warm and solid.

“I’m trying to enjoy it while I can,” Tybalt said, simply resting his hand on Mercutio’s head as he buried his face in his chest. “Since you said you’re never gonna do it again.” Well, that wasn’t exactly what he said, but Tybalt would be damned if he chased Mercutio around the apartment for something like this. “Good morning.” He pulled Mercutio’s head up so he could kiss him, forgetting about his phone entirely and draping an arm over his waist.

Mercutio kissed Tybalt back messily, too tired to be careful about it. He rolled himself on top of the other alpha in his want to be even closer, sitting himself over his waist and just continuing to lean down and kiss him. "Good morning," he replied eventually, hands going up to run through Tybalt's hair gently. Mercutio wondered if his hair felt as nice as Tybalt's usually did, but he was absolutely not reaching up to check willingly.

Tybalt happily turned onto his back so Mercutio could get on him, holding his hips lazily. “We should get something to eat,” he mumbled, though he bit at Mercutio’s lip and just kissed him some more. It was easy to get his mind off of being hungry when Mercutio was so sweet and sleepy and on top of him.

Mercutio just made a noise in response, a little distracted especially by the bite to his lip to focus on talking. He bit Tybalt's in response, maybe starting to take their kissing a little too far for just a loving, good morning makeout afterwards. He wasn't particularly hungry, and it was starting to shape up that the only thing he wanted in his mouth any time soon was preferably Tybalt's dick.

When Mercutio didn't say anything, and just kept kissing him, he hummed into the kiss and squeezed his waist. He wasn't complaining. Eating a little bit later didn't sound too bad. Not in too much of a rush just yet, Tybalt lightly pressed Mercutio down against his lap as his kisses became a little more messier.

Mercutio growled a bit, getting more excited when Tybalt seemed to want to keep up with what he had started. He shifted himself so he was more sitting over Tybalt's cock, grinding his hips down onto him fairly gently. Technically he was leaving an opportunity for Tybalt to call it quits on morning sex before it really started, but if he did Mercutio would be beyond fucking disappointed. If Tybalt said no, he was planning to pout about it enough to annoy his boyfriend and then go back to sleep.

Tybalt had no intention of quitting now; Mercutio was just too hard to resist like this. He grabbed at his ass and rocked his hips up into him with a little muffled groan. Eventually, he pulled away just enough to ask him, “You wanna ride me?” Tybalt didn’t mind either way, but he really, really liked watching Mercutio take his cock like that.

"Fuck yeah, please," Mercutio answered nearly immediately, going back to kissing Tybalt extra messily again without another thought. He was glad they weren't freaks who slept with clothes on, so they could just get to it instead of having to get fucking undressed first. Having Tybalt's knot first thing in the morning was too good to put stupid roadblocks in front of. He started rocking down into Tybalt consistently, moaning into their kiss as he thought about being full so soon this early in the day as he waited for Tybalt to get to the minimal fingering that Mercutio (usually) let him do.

Tybalt kissed him back, a little distractedly as he focused on reaching over and grabbing their lube. He kept grinding against him until his fingers were ready to be pushed into Mercutio, and he raised him up a little to push two of them into him. Moving his kisses to Mercutio’s scent gland, he fingered him slowly and sucked at his neck, keeping his eyes shut.

Their fruity roommate should be glad that their morning sex was afternoon for everybody else in the building, because Mercutio's noises were already getting loud enough to warrant waking Benvolio up if he had been asleep. Tybalt was fingering him very unhurriedly, and Mercutio probably would have thrown a fit about it if he also wasn't still sleepy and having his scent gland paid attention to. "Tybalt," he moaned, pushing back on the fingers a little harder. Sleepiness didn't keep him from being at least a bit impatient. "Alpha, want your knot."

Being rocked against like that still gave his cock friction, and he groaned into Mercutio’s skin, but he didn’t go any faster. Tybalt just kept at his leisurely pace until Mercutio spoke up, and he spread his fingers apart in response. “You don’t wanna go slow?” He asked, more of a rhetorical question than anything else. It was fun taking their time sometimes, he thought, even though Mercutio would only let it slide if he was really tired. He pulled his fingers out of him entirely so that he could rub his cock against Mercutio’s hole, holding his hips just firm enough to keep him in place. “Take it if you want it so bad.”

Mercutio managed to roll his eyes at Tybalt's comment about taking it slow, even though he knew Tybalt couldn't see him do it. He could tell Tybalt didn't really mean it right now, but if he wanted to finger Mercutio for twenty minutes or whatever then he knew that he had to wake him up earlier than this so he wasn't so awake. At the press of Tybalt's cock at his hole, Mercutio growled lowly and already started trying to sit back on it, even while Tybalt was holding him still (which just made him growl more). As soon as the grip was let up on his hips, Mercutio sank back on his boyfriend's cock eagerly, moaning loudly and giving a full-body shiver at the feeling. He buried his face in Tybalt's neck, biting pretty gently at his scent gland as he just rocked himself gently back onto Tybalt's cock like this. He could ride him properly in a minute if he needed to, but for now he wanted this closeness for another minute.

Tybalt let out a heavy sigh, raising his hips up to meet Mercutio's. He halfway expected Mercutio to already be starting a fast pace, but when he didn't, Tybalt wrapped his arms around him and hugged him, pressing a kiss to the side of his head. He loved Mercutio so much. Even in moments like this, he could only really think about how much he loved his boyfriend; being so close to him while being inside of him and having his scent gland treated felt special compared to their usual hurried sex. He rocked his hips up again, fucking Mercutio slowly. "Fuck, baby. I love you."

Mercutio whined quietly, changing from nibbling at Tybalt's scent gland to just nuzzling into his neck and kissing at it. Tybalt was always able to make him feel so soft and warm on the inside, even when they were like this. "I love you, too," he mumbled, squirming on top of his boyfriend in an impossible attempt to get even closer to him than he already was. "I love you so much, Tybalt."

Tybalt cupped Mercutio’s face and pulled him up so that he could properly kiss him as he fucked him, smiling some against his mouth. “I love you too. You’re my everything,” he muttered. “I love you, I love you.” He knew he was definitely being way too sappy, but he didn’t care when he could physically feel something light in his chest as he thought about how fucking badly he adored Mercutio.

They were being so corny and sappy, and some part of Mercutio's brain was cringing, but he really did love Tybalt and when they said stuff like this it was way less cringey than when literally anyone else did it. "You're my everything, too," he mumbled against Tybalt's lips, unable to not mirror Tybalt's little smile. If he was any more tired than he was, Mercutio might have been able to just stay like this for way longer, but as it was, having Tybalt's cock in him and both of them doing such little movement was starting to get distracting. He pulled away from their kiss and sat himself up completely, rising and dropping himself on the other alpha's cock properly for the first time. "Fuck, Tybalt," he moaned, shivering with how long he'd felt like he'd been waiting for this already.

Tybalt grumbled in complaint when Mercutio pulled away, raising his head some to chase Mercutio’s lips in hopes of getting another kiss. But it was clear Mercutio was set on sitting all the way up, so Tybalt relaxed into the bed again and let his hands fall to Mercutio’s waist. He groaned and squeezed him, encouraging him to keep moving on his cock. “Mercutio,” he breathed in response, watching the way Mercutio sat on his cock greedily.

Mercutio kept up his movements pretty steadily, hands grabbing idly at Tybalt's arms and wrists since that was closest to him with how they were. He liked looking down to see Tybalt watching him so closely, raising himself up a little further and dropping himself harder next time just to see his boyfriend react. It was hard not to dig his nails into Tybalt's arms and start scratching him up, especially as Mercutio became more frustrated about how far away his lips were from Tybalt's in this position that he'd put them in himself.

He made a louder noise when Mercutio dropped down harder, mindlessly bucking his hips up into him. Tybalt admired how small Mercutio's hands looked, grabbing onto him like that, and even though he was starting to want a faster pace rather than taking their time, it still made his heart feel full. Mercutio's little size compared to Tybalt was just so cute. "Ugh, more," Tybalt groaned after a minute, encouraging Mercutio by using his hold on him to move him faster.

Mercutio cried out louder when Tybalt used his hold to encourage him, more than happily moving at the pace Tybalt wanted to set and not bothering to get any quieter than he had just been. He fucking loved how big and strong his boyfriend was, how he could pick him up and basically throw him across the room if he wanted to or bruise his skin from grabbing him too hard; Tybalt was so literally the perfect alpha, which was just another reason Mercutio loved him so much. He'd be damned if he ever let him go.

Tybalt was content with directing Mercutio's movements, liking the control that it gave him even if Mercutio was on top right then. He soon enough made him move faster again, letting him drop down harder and rolling his own hips up to meet him. Digging his fingers into his skin hard, he shut his eyes for a moment to just enjoy how it felt and to listen to Mercutio. Mercutio being so unbearably loud all the time was one of his favorite things about fucking him; he liked knowing that everyone within a twenty foot radius of them would know how good he was fucking Mercutio.

"Tybalt, Tybalt, baby you fuck me so good," Mercutio moaned, digging his nails into Tybalt's forearms when Tybalt starting pushing up to meet him. His cock was so fucking perfect inside of him, always filled him up and fucked him so well no matter what position they were in; Tybalt was made for him and he was fucking made for Tybalt, it just had to be like that. "Want your knot, come on. Wanna knot your hand while you cum in me."

He was already close, but Mercutio's verbal prompting made it a lot harder to hold back for much longer. Tybalt let go of his waist to wrap his hand around Mercutio's knot, letting Mercutio keep up their pace himself. "Mercutio..." He couldn't really think to say much more than that when he was already pushing his knot into Mercutio, grinding into him and squeezing his boyfriend's knot tight.

Mercutio felt the most awake he had so far as soon as Tybalt's knot was in him, and it was only moments after that his knot was at its biggest in Tybalt's fist and he was cumming over his boyfriend's stomach. Even as he did, he kept grinding down onto Tybalt and mumbling his name with every breath, trying desperately to get everything he could out of this morning sex. He almost wished he was a girl, so he could just cum again and again on Tybalt's knot, but he wasn't fucking pathetic like Benvolio so he didn't wish that.

Tybalt kept rocking into him until they had both calmed down some. Letting go of Mercutio’s cock, he eased him off his knot and he pushed himself upwards to kiss him. He laid back again, arms around Mercutio and pulled him down with him. “Love you so much,” he muttered, somewhat breathless.

Mercutio only whined minimally in protest when he was taken off Tybalt's knot what felt like so early, but Tybalt's arms around him pressing him close made it more bearable. "Love you, too," he replied easily, sounding a bit like he'd just did a lap around the building or something stupid. Riding his boyfriend right after he woke up took a lot of energy. "I'm so fucking tired already," he groaned, nuzzling his face into Tybalt's neck. Tybalt had said he was hungry before they did all this, but... well Mercutio only wanted a nap for lunch right now.

He could hear in Mercutio’s voice, even before he voiced his fatigue, that he was tired. Tybalt ran his fingers through Mercutio’s hair and closed his eyes with a sigh. “Go back to sleep, then,” he answered, nudging his nose against Mercutio’s head. He didn’t plan on going back to sleep, but he didn’t mind Mercutio doing it at all.

Mercutio hummed happily, kissing Tybalt's neck to show just how pleased the invitation to sleep longer had made him. "Thought you were hungry," he mumbled, even though he had no intentions of staying awake no matter what Tybalt responded with. If Tybalt wanted him awake, he shouldn't have pulled him so close and started petting him like a cat again.

“I’ll just eat something after you go to sleep,” Tybalt replied. “I’ll get something for you, too, promise.” He squeezed his waist as he snuggled him closer, ignoring the way the cum sticking to their stomachs made him cringe a little bit. He’d just clean them up once Mercutio was asleep enough to be moved off of him without waking up.

"Good," Mercutio barely opened his mouth to speak, literally already half asleep. He couldn't have cared less about the cum between them or the fact that it was going to be way, way past any normal person's time for waking up in the day by the time he got back up. All that he cared about was the fact that Tybalt would still be there when he was awake again  _ and  _ he'd have food for him. Literally what was better than that? "Love you," he barely mumbled before falling asleep completely.

“I love you, too.” Tybalt stayed still until Mercutio fell asleep, and once he was completely passed out, he slid Mercutio onto the bed and got up. Tybalt grabbed the towel used on Mercutio’s hair and wiped the cum off their stomachs, and after he was cleaned up, he found his underwear and pants and tugged them on to investigate what they had in the kitchen. Ordering something would be way easier, but he didn’t really want to order food when he hadn’t been streaming very much recently. He hadn’t made much money since he started spending all of his time with Mercutio, but he didn’t mind all too much.

Benvolio had only been in the kitchen for mere minutes when he heard the beads hanging over Mercutio's doorway being pushed aside. He tensed up for a moment, feeling probably appropriately a bit guilty over having touched himself in his room to Mercutio and Tybalt having sex. When he didn't hear Mercutio's loud voice harassing him seconds later, he decided without turning around that it was just Tybalt, which made his guilt almost disappear. Tybalt wouldn't mind if he had done that... they had had sex and Tybalt liked it, so it wasn't so weird to have jerked off thinking about Tybalt making  _ him  _ cry out like Mercutio had been. Benvolio turned around from where he had been buttering bread for his grilled cheese next to the stove, offering Tybalt  _ (just _ Tybalt; he had decided correctly) a shy smile and a, "Good afternoon."

Tybalt wanted to sigh when he saw Benvolio was out there. The last time that they were alone in the kitchen ended up in them fighting, and it felt even weirder now that Tybalt knew about Benvolio’s feelings for him. “Hey,” he replied after a minute, giving a little nod towards Benvolio. Ordering food sounded even better now. Hopefully Mercutio wouldn’t wake up anytime soon. Tybalt went over to the fridge and pursed his lips some as he looked through it. Nothing really looked good, and he didn’t want to be alone with Benvolio more than he had to be.

Benvolio just watched Tybalt staring into the fridge, chewing on his lower lip while he thought of something to say. He didn't want to let the conversation die so early when he barely got time alone with Tybalt ever, but he also didn't want to let it slip that he'd let gotten off to him and his boyfriend having loud sex just minutes ago basically. As confident as he was that Tybalt wouldn't be bothered by it, he had a little bit of dignity (when he wasn't in any headspace, at least). "Where's Mercutio?" he ventured instead, hoping that maybe that would lead to some further conversation.

Tybalt could feel Benvolio’s eyes on him. He didn’t say anything about it, though; calling him out for it was just mean, and he didn’t want to do that to him, even if the staring honestly was weird. “He’s asleep again,” Tybalt answered, glancing at Benvolio from the corner of his eye. “Why, you need to talk to him about something?” He went to the other side of Benvolio and rummaged in one of the cabinets, deciding to just get one of Mercutio’s fruit snacks to have for now and to order something once he was back in bed with Mercutio.

"Oh, um, no," Benvolio shook his head, feeling his face threaten to heat up even at Tybalt just coming in his direction. Much to Benvolio's disappointment (and, he supposed, relief), Tybalt was just getting in one of the cabinets past him. "I just wondered why he wasn't out here, too." Honestly, he should have figured out himself that Mercutio had gone back to sleep, given the lack of noise coming from his bedroom. "Shouldn't you be getting lunch?" he questioned when Tybalt came away from the cupboard with just a packet of Mercutio's fruit snacks. He was definitely grasping at straws for conversation, but, well, he tried not to let himself feel too ashamed about it in the moment.

Tybalt opened the pack of fruit snacks and ate one, wrinkling his face up a little. He didn’t really like the artificial and oversweet fruit flavors, but they were what was easiest for now. “Does it matter to you?” Tybalt asked in response, more out of instinct than out of thinking about needing to be nice to Benvolio. Maybe being somewhat blunt like that would make him get over his crush more. ...Still, he kind of felt bad for saying that. Being needlessly rude, after meeting Mercutio, really wasn’t who he was anymore. “Nothing really looks good in there, and I don’t feel like making anything, so I guess I’m just gonna order us something for lunch,” he elaborated after a moment of just chewing on the gross little fruit snacks.

Benvolio flinched a little at the blunt response, not expecting anything like that from Tybalt anymore. Maybe months ago he would've just kept moving past it without any thoughts, but it'd been a while since Tybalt was really... hostile, he guessed, in any way with any of their friends. When Tybalt made up for it a bit with further explanation, Benvolio relaxed enough to feel like keeping the conversation up wouldn't get him hurt or in trouble. "Oh, well I can make you a grilled cheese if you want," he offered, giving Tybalt a small smile. "I'm already making myself one, and I really wouldn't mind making one more." Maybe he and Tybalt could eat lunch together, maybe at their tiny dining table....

Tybalt threw away his empty package, and he was glad that his back was to Benvolio so that he couldn’t see his cringing come across his face after he glanced over to see Benvolio’s smile. This was just the worst. He really felt guilty shooting Benvolio down when it clearly seemed like something he wanted to do, and a grilled cheese didn’t sound that bad, either. But he thought about what Mercutio would want him to do, and it definitely wasn’t that. Even if he felt bad about it, Mercutio was what was most important, and it made it a little easier for him to shake his head. “I’m good, I think Mercutio would rather order something. Thanks, though.” That was a good enough place to end their conversation, so without saying anything else, Tybalt went back to his and Mercutio’s room to sigh in relief at being away from... that.

Benvolio couldn't help the frown that took over his face as Tybalt turned down his offer and left, slowly morphing into a pout after he thought over the alpha's words. Mercutio really seemed to always be holding Tybalt back from so much... it was one thing to have limits in a relationship, but it was another to be too controlling of each other. Maybe he should talk to Tybalt about that sometime.... After all, once Tybalt finally wanted to do something about his feelings for Benvolio, Mercutio might really have to learn how to share.

Tybalt crawled into bed beside his sleeping boyfriend and collected him in his arms, snuggling him to his chest. Mercutio was pretty much a ragdoll when he fell asleep, but it still wasn’t extremely hard to move him. He nuzzled into Mercutio’s throat and breathed in his scent, simply enjoying being with him and loving on him for a minute before he grabbed his phone and looked to see which restaurant out of their regular rotation of places that he wanted to order from.

**Author's Note:**

> things just keep going downhill from here


End file.
